Dance With Me
by Rivetting Silence
Summary: Male genins of the year 19Sumtin; Mission is a dance session, Kakashi in between classes is messing with Sasuke to force him to express his feelings. once he does. What about Sakura? WARNING KakaSasu COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 Good Morning

Well, if you read the description, I just want to warn you that this chapter is a little beginning with nothing to do with the dance just at the moment. Just a let you know thing. Enjoy now . RR please.

+ Chapter one Ohayo Gozaimasu -

Sasuke stared out the window, watching the sunrise through the ass painfully thick wires of the village, Konoha. Wishing the sun would give up and greet another hidden village or something. He let out a depressed huff and fell back into the comforts of his bed.

"Perfect day…" The dark haired boy said bitterly. He scoffed as he looked down, catching a foreign not so foreign object in his eye. Not much of an object, more of a human being standing at the foot of his window.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke squealed in between Kakashi's morning hello. He quickly back flipped to the very edge of his bed, ripped the quilts over his half bare body, causing the rest of his clothes (which obviously he was gonna put on) on the bed to hit the floor with a light flup. Kakashi pulled an invisible smile of amusement underneath his mask. "Relax, you're not a women…" Kakashi paused for a second and walked over to the bedside and sat down beside the young Genin. "Or are you?" He teasingly said and he jerked off the covers. Sasuke let a high-pitched squeal release from his lips as he ridiculously attempted to cover his torso with his hands.

"Sasuke… kun." Kakashi twitched ever so slightly. "You won't live past the age of fifteen without another man except your father and brother seeing your-" Crap, should have said Naruto. Apparently anything relating with what which should not be mentioned, is a taboo of dangerous proportions and should not be mentioned unless you want to be simultaneously stabbed. However, for some reason, Sasuke gave no sign of killer intent. His head was bending lower than one o'clock.

Sasuke… was ashamed.

His face was scathed with a deep red blush of humiliation. Find this common? Let me rephrase: OUR Uchiha Sasuke, the AVENGER, rookie of the year SHINOBI; this guy was BLUSHING. Kakashi sighed.

Sasuke heard the sentence all right. "Yare, yare. For once mighty Uchiha Sasuke has nothing to say?"

"Shush you…" Sasuke muttered, barely audible to your average idiot. Kakashi, in this case being Kakashi, heard it loud and clear. He twitched. Sasuke said shush and not shut up or leave me alone. Of all things he said Shush you. Quietly and meekly, with a red face, and a concealed face hiding between his oh-so-kawaii clumps of hair that you call bangs. It wouldn't need to be a genius to figure out all of the symptoms of his oh so-called disease.

Oh, this was good… This was very good.

Kakashi placed his left hand onto the other side of Sasuke and leaned the right side of his face near Sasuke's. The young boy stared for a second and then shut his eyes tight reluctantly, trying not to think of anything…. Anything…

"Before our mission is assigned, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke's eyes flew open.

"N-nani?" The dark eyes tried to avoid what little eye contact he had with Kakashi's right eye.

"Hurry and take a swing at me." Kakashi smiled. 'Mentioning him was dumb of me, so lay one on me." For God's sake he was just merrily waiting for the strike. 'Will you take the bait Sasuke-kun" Or you might take me too seriously.' Sasuke was flustered and annoyed, this game wasn't any fun. Kakashi pushed him a little with the words "Are you scared?" Sasuke twitched. There we go. His right hand came out unconsciously with a slight battle cry of whatnots.

SLAP!

THUD!

There they were.

Sasuke had not punched, kissed, hugged or glomped Kakashi. Instead he sufficed with a slap. A slap. A girl's move. Move de une fille. Kakashi was down on the ground, motionless, not unconscious, not in any real pain, just really surprised.

"Guh… gi…" Sasuke stared at the scarecrow, beautiful… NO! Shut up! "Huh… go… men…" Sasuke bit down hard on his lip. Sorry was his forte? No… "Gomen n-nasaii, Kaka-kashi-sensei…" Sasuke stared into his right hand; red as his face.

"Well you know I did offer you to hit me. You did take my… ahem… offer. So no worries needed… just…" Sasuke looked at Kakashi-s figure as he got up in almost pathetic swerves. "Kakashi only has two." He smiled once again, invisibly.

Sasuke nodded in yet more embarrassment. It went dead silent.

The silence was deafening. Sasuke felt awkward. Around Kakashi at any time these days he just felt like he was standing naked before his teacher. It made it worse that in literal terms he was half-naked as they spoke. He slowly looked up at Kakashi, brushing himself off. He gave off a light laugh.

"I'm a little glad you slapped me. I was almost afraid you crack my jaw." Kakashi scratched what little skin that he had already exposed. He ten cautiously leaned by Kakashi once again. "We have an hour until our mission is assigned. So you should quickly change. We have no time to change." He was silent for a minute. "Sasuke-kun." His head was low, he took a gulp.

"W-we don't have that much time than you're saying do we." Sasuke whispered. Kakashi gave a dry laugh. The white hared man kneeled to pick up Sasuke's shirt and handed it to… the child with the opposite colored head apparently. "Kakashi…"

"Don't stand naked before me. Not yet." Kakashi whispered. Sasuke twitched at the remark. Did he… just…? He was stiff as a stone. The Jounin wasn't about to get impatient on the boy that he… anyway… "Sasuke, do you WANT me to change you?" That poked a nerve. As much as he'd like…. NONONO! He quickly reached for his clothing and stormed off in to the restroom.

After some quick flaps, brush, squeals, squirts, brushing of the teeth and pphtphtts and clacks of trying to open the door. At last it opened. Had this been the afternoon, Sasuke may not have been in such a frantic state. His shirt was backwards and his elbow pads were on his knees. Kakashi was holding a hysterical laugh from a supposed hell.

"Maybe I SHOULD help you, Sasuke-kun" He inched toward the smaller framed child. Sasuke frowned through his bangs as he felt his arms rise, this was humiliating for him. Nothing had ever hurt so much, ever embarrased him so much, he was an avenger, not a five-year-old. However, dignity wasn't so much on his side to day in his brain. He felt a little strange. He was… enjoying it? So long that it was Kakashi… NO SHUT IT! Sasuke was muttering so many random phrases. So fast, so silent, so random that not even Kakashi could begin to comprehend. At long last the shirt was on right and the pads were on the elbows. "There we go! All done!" He said to Sasuke, as if to treat a little baby.

Sasuke scoffed. "What are you going to do next? Take my hand and lead me out to the training facility? Or the daycare?" He snapped in pointless defense. As much as he was in… well you know…. blerg with Kakashi, he still despised being treated like a little boy. "Th-Thank you for helping me anyway." Sasuke sighed, trotting into the kitchen, returning with an apple in his mouth. Kakashi shrugged, and followed Sasuke down the stairs and out the door.

The walk to the facility was silent and awkward. As Sasuke said nothing, Kakashi would slightly "Ahem" every five minutes, getting slightly annoying just to let you know. The thirteenth and final "Ahem" did the trick. Observe.

"Ahem!" Kakashi merrily ahemed. Sasuke twitched and began to quicken the pace to a jog. Apparently the only time this boy was more vulnerable was when he was unclothed. Kakashi's thoughts were stuck on that last sentence. Until he began to see Sasuke try to make a sprinting getaway. He smiled and with a great leap he landed lightly on Sasuke, a position most definitely inappropriate. Sasuke landed with a gentle thud, seeing as Kakashi doesn't let his students get hurt. He looked down at his little victim—I mean, pupil! All he could see was the back of his head, so he flipped his young student onto his back, still having his top student pinned to the ground, examining him from head to… well… take a guess.

"Stop running away from me. It's frustrating." Kakashi said in a not really frustrated tone. Sasuke turned his head in blunt embarrassment

"Shut—shut up! I'm not running!" Sasuke said, cold and severe. His voice had an unusual chill to it. "Now get off of me…" Kakashi only looked at him. "…Onegai, Kakashi-Sensei." Still looking blankly, he was trailing off. He gave off another dry laugh. "What?" Same cold voice.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi whispered, beginning to lean into Sasuke, reaching his left hand to his forehead. "Do you know…" He was close to saying, "Do you know how adorable you can be?" but postponing his thoughts would seem fun. "That I've never heard you say please before?" He slipped his hands under the younger one's head, untied his head protector and pulled it off.

"Hey! Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing?" Sasuke began to struggle to break lose. No one's even gone so far in his or her little abusive games with him. Damn, no use! Kakashi had straddled his hips.

In a slightly seductive tone, he whispered, "Catch me if you can." In a split second he was gone, merrily making his way to the training facility. Sasuke remained still for a moment. What just happened?

A moment or two of attempting to figure his way into what the hell just happened, he leaped up and followed suite. Lucky him the facility was only a few hundred yards from his location.

In less than a minute he was there, panting from the dead sprint he went on. This chase seemed a little amusing. He brushed his bangs back, along with the sweat from his brow. He was tired, and mad. Where was the ass on legs?

"Oh, Sasuke-kun." A coy voice announced. Sasuke whirled around to see Kakashi dangling his head protector. Sasuke's face was beginning to heat up. He was getting scared and embarrassed once again. How could he possibly hold his headnow? Messing up here is a no-no. In front of the one… NONONO! SHUT UP!

"Kakashi-Sensei, give it back to me now." Rude, and stubborn. That was what he was looking for. The shy Sasuke was too awkward for his taste.

"Now that I finally lead you here, we're only a minute late ." He tossed back his head protector with a flick of his wrist. Sasuke as calmly as possible caught it.

"YOU'RE LAAAAATE!"

+ Chapter one complete -

I hoped you people liked it, I'm gonna update ASAP. This story was just written at school out of boredom. We had a substitute at school for science block. It was so boring. Anyhow, RR please My first fanfiction submitted!


	2. Chapter 2 Yes Well

Ok, whatever. I'm just gonna push this stuff over and start the fanfiction right now.

+ Chapter two; Dancing Quest! Kusot-

"You're LAAAATE!" Sasuke and Naruto whined in a high-pitched tone. Terrifying no? And now, as usual, cue the lame excuse from the teacher. (Please note that Kakashi in the actual manga considers them now equals. There is not teacher, and no student, but what the hell right? Just a fanfiction. ;;)

"Ah! Gomen, gomen! Sasuke was depressed and being a little bratty so…" Kakashi scratched the back of his head. He knew what was coming as he saw the blush from Sasuke and the twitch from Sakura. An angry, demented—"Uh… Sa…kura! Don't be so hasty now! You don't want to-" Oh boy… her heel was to the air, COMING DOWN! Frigging bloody sweet Marry Mother of!

"KAKASHI! YOU! LIAAAAAAR!" SLAM! The ground split in two, the gap heading straight for Kakashi, debris flying everywhere. Damn! Tsunade taught here a little too much about Chakra control and not enough about self-control! Kakashi took a leap to the sky. Thank heavens he had many years ahead of him.

"Sa… kura…" Sasuke twitched, hiding under his shirt's collar. How much exactly DID he miss while training with Orochimaru? It still had only been about a week since he was granted freedom and forgiveness from his comrades. He felt bad for missing so much. He stared at the panting and furious Sakura.

"Don't say such things about Sasuke! I don't care if you're my teacher!" HELL YEAH! Sakura seemed a little over the top at that point. "Sasuke-kun," Sakura swirled to his direction. He backed off, slightly afraid to get beaten to a pulp. "Why were YOU late?" She slowly stepped forward.

"Um… I… that is…" Sasuke looked from her, to the quivering Naruto, to Kakashi dangling from a lamp post. Stared at Kakashi for a while, until the Jounin nodded and smiled. Sasuke squawked and backed up. He was ready to bow down and scream "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I SWEAR HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING THAT I WILLINGLY WENT ALONG WITH!" but that was out of the question. So he sufficed with a shrug and "Too lazy to get out of bed this morning. I had a rough night." Now who's the one making the lies?

"Sasuke! Of all people!" Naruto laughed, only to get the reply of a death glare from both Sakura and Sasuke. "Um… I'll be over there…" He trotted off. Sakura quickly nabbed the dark-eyed teens arm and lead him to the center of the training facility. Kakashi twitched slightly, ready to just step in and say "Mine!" NONO! Calm your nerves. He came down from the post and followed suite.

Sure enough in seconds they were there, and left there was a mission scroll. Apparently Tsunade was too lazy to send it personally today. In any case, Kakashi picked it up and slipped it open. He muttered out some words as he read along, his eyes, or rather eye (Singular) going up and down following each character. Dead silence as he finished. Team seven looked at him with concern, and at the scroll, there was a list of whatnots, but that's not what they were noticing at the moment, the only looked at the characters he was fixated on. It read;

"Men only."

Before the team could start reading the rest, Kakashi rolled up the scroll. And gave the most silent of giggles. He turned around to face his team in a fit of enjoyment. He looked at Sakura for a moment.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, no girls aloud in this… ahem… mission." He placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sasuke stared at the hand, ready to nab it off of hers and onto his. Wait, DAMN SHUT UP! He shook his head and went back to the point.

"What kind of mission is this exactly?" Sasuke muttered in a rather disturbed tone. What the hell is going on? He flinched as Kakashi began to laugh the same way he did when he first saw his sensei, for their first mission.

"Anousa, anousa!" Naruto yelled. "What's so funny, Kakashi-sensei?" He was looking back to that first day as well, remembering the little prank he pulled.

"Eheh! Iie! It's just you guys are gonna flip when I tell you what it is!" Kakashi laughed. Bloody nostalgic thing going on here! "This mission is going to last 5 days, with a thirty-five percent chance of success. Mess up and you'll have to do it all over again." Sasuke and Naruto squawked ever so slightly, but inside they were just dying to scream. "Hey, I said you guys would flip!"

"Please quit the nostalgia! Demo, Kakashi-sensei, why aren't I included? Or the other girls for that matter!" Sakura wined. Being far from Sasuke for so long was painful, and a mission without him made it worse. "Please, can't I be included?"

"Ah, gomen Sakura-chan, but no. You and the other ladies have a mission of observing the boys, maybe even some pointing and laughing will be involved. I'm going to be doing male's the mission as well." Kakashi pointed at the scroll he was waving around.

"So I'll be in the sidelines cheering him on?" The Jounin nodded. "Woo hoo!" Love prevails!

"Alright then! Let's be going it starts in twenty minutes. It's in your old Academy's gym." He started walking forward. They all followed suite.

- The Gym –

"Alright! Ladies, hit the sidelines and take a seat on a bench." Tsunade yelled from across the gym. Sasuke and Naruto stood along the middle of the gym. Naruto waved at all of the girls on the sidelines. They yell back but not so nicely. More of politely showing where he should go.

"Alrighty boys, make like good little boys and shut up." Tsunade yelled in a quite deadly tone. Problem was that no one but Naruto was talking. "Alright, I'm going to take attendance, and that includes the teachers." The former Genins give a light giggle of amusement. "You shouldn't laugh unless you want to be stripped to your under garments and tied to a post." The fifth Hokage snapped. Dead silence had come immediately. "Thank you. Now, here we go, all you have to do is put up your hand; Hyuuga Neji, check. Uzumaki Naruto, check. Whoa! Hey Uzumaki! Get your hands off of that rope! Ahem! Uchiha Sasuke, okay then you're here too. Nara Shikamaru, okay, good for you…Akimichi Chouji… apparently not. Rock Lee, hey don't you shine those freakish teeth at me! Yeesh, Inuzuka Kiba is also here, and Asuma, no smoking! Aburame Shino, don't make me bring out the bug spray now! We're uneven… so… Umino Iruka! Get your sorry ass off the bench and to the center of the gym would you?"

Tsunade clapped her hands as if she were a kindergarten teacher. "Okay! The following boys line up in the exact order on the white centre line! Uzumaki Naruto… dumbass that's a black line! Nara Shikamaru, come on pick up the pace already! Inuzuka Kiba, stop playing with your dog! Oh god that sounded so wrong… Okay! Asuma, don't make me get a fire extinguisher! Last but not least on this line, Uchiha Sasuke." They followed as they were supposed to.

"The following people stand on the black line parallel to the four other guys as followed: Umino Iruka, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, please stop adjusting your head protector. Aburame Shino, I'm about to get my perfume, lure your bugs here and step on them all! And now, Hatake Kakashi!" All right! Good boys! The organising had finally finished at long last. Sasuke turned to see who was parallel to him. Damn… was this a set up? His one and only…. Shit shut up! He twitched as the man opposite to him had waved a hello. Now, it began to make Sasuke wonder what they were supposed to do in this position.   
'Sasuke-kun is so cute!' the thought ran over and over in the Jounin's head. What he'd give to just start right now. He gave off a laugh that would make even a demon's spine chill. "Please don't run." Kakashi pleaded. Sasuke stared blankly at Kakashi. What was he talking about? Sasuke felt stupid and oblivious. Tsunade's hands clapped together once again. "Okay, boys! To the person in front of you, face them." Done, "Boys on the white line, place your hand! Place your left hand on the guy in front of you. ACK! NONO! On his shoulder Uzumaki! SHOULDER!" Tsunade-sama gave an exasperated sigh. "Boys on the black line, hold out your left hand! Boys on the white, put your hand on your partner's. DAMN IT UZUMAKI YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! NOT THERE! Don't make me have to trade Iruka with Aburame, no offense." Everyone was starting to fidget. What the hell was going on? 

"None taken."

"Now boys on the black line, put your hands on your partner's hips. Now-" The boys backed off from each other, wiping their hands on their shirts. Sweet Marry mother of God what was going on!

"MATA! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! Why are our hands on here and there! It's not like a dance or anything!" Naruto hollered. Tsunade grinned wildly and laughed. "What? Nani!"

"Oh, so sorry Uzumaki, but to your issues, yes it is."

"Wh-what!" Sasuke trembled, falling flat on his ass.

+ Chapter 2 Complete -

I hope you liked the second chapter. It was a bit of a doozy. I got so mad making so many spelling mistakes I went out for a while.


	3. Chapter 3 To the victor Go the accidents

There we go! At long last I have kicked my sorry ass story to the actual dancing.

AIYA! I just realized that I'd forgotten to put Gai-Senseii in! Gomen!

Enjoy!

+ Chapter 3 To the Victor Go the Accidents -

"Yes that's right, we're dancing! Or you more than me." Tsunade was grinning like an idiot… even though she wasn't an idiot.

"What's that got to do with being a ninja!" Kiba hollered. Disturbed by what they were assigned to do. "Unless dancing circles around your enemy was supposed to be literal!" His fists were shaking like crazy. Who would have thought they would get such a reaction? "This isn't a mission! This is… This is…!"

"Training?" Tsunade enunciated every letter as if sweet to the tongue. All eyes were wide except Kakashi's and the Fifth Hokage's.

"Say what…?" Sakura twitched. The girls on the sideline were just as surprised.

"When fighting, I notice that the boys tend to have a little issue with balance and momentum. Also known as: you idiots keep falling on your asses more than the girls." They all grunted in annoyance. "Anyway, this training is going to help you keep your balance, the girls are going to watch every move you make once assigned. They will announce your mistakes in timing, positioning, and obviously, when you fall." Many of the girls stifled a giggle, making the boys extremely annoyed.

"Now, before I beat all of your sorry asses to the ground, please assume the position. NARUTO! NOT THAT POSITION!" The men reluctantly stepped up to their partners and… assumed the position. "Good, now the song you're going to dance to is called the… well I don't know what it's called. But after I teach you all of the steps you'll be dancing to it. This is called line dancing. (I think) The first move is four steps to the right. Step together step touch." The Fifth Hokage showed them, sliding her right foot to the right, and clacking the left foot against it, repeating it once again. "Now you try, white lead." The men were silent and motionless. "MOVE IT YOU FRIGGIN HIPPOS!" Tsunade hollered at the top of her lungs. They did as told, trying their best to ignore the girls laughing hysterically.

Sasuke wasn't paying any attention to the ladies however. He was fixated on not messing up. The ex-top Genin (Remember, they're all Chuunins and Jounins now) couldn't possibly mess up in front of… what would it take to shut himself up? He was so focused until a voice had entered his little world.

"I think this is fun, don't you?" Sasuke looked up. The voice came from Kakashi. Without looking he could immediately recognize whom the sweet chime belonged to. He soon noticed where he was in distance to Kakashi. His face was an inch from Kakashi's and his body was a millimeter away from his. They were so close that they could hear each other breath. Hence, Kakashi had suggested the word "Fun". But of all words why did it have to be fun? Sasuke frowned: a futile attempt to hide his blush. It was obvious he wasn't red in fury.

"NO! Of course not, it's ridiculous." Sasuke whispered. What he really wanted to say was "Are you kidding? Of course! With you this is magnificent." But that would never come out. Trying to keep that in was killing him.

"Alrighty! Well done!" Tsunade and the other less violent ladies cheered and clapped and laughed and wooed. "Now do the same thing again, but going to the left!" The male group was silent; as usual. "Sakura-chan? Care to do the honors?" Her pupil nodded and stood up, taking a deep breath. At the top of her lungs and as high-pitched and an ear piercing whistle.

"YOU IDIOTS PULL YOUR ACT TOGETHER AND ACT LIKE MEN! No offense Sasuke-kun!" She took a deep breath and sat down. "I'm done. You can dance now." They did as told with a slight chill going down their spine.

Later after many evil yells from the women, they reach their ninth step.

"Alright, boys. As you observed we did each movement twice. Right, left forwards and back. Now comes the hard part." Tsunade-sama was silent for a moment.

"Tsunade-sama, I thought that was the hard part." Kiba muttered under his breath. Neji couldn't help but grin wildly. As much as he'd rather be dancing with someone else, it was amusing to see people wine.

"Inuzuka Kiba, if you have something to share, don't be afraid to say it." Tsunade glared at the dog loving Shinobi. Apparently scaring people shitless was one of her hobbies. He shook his head frantically. Neji could only snicker. It wasn't that he was evil or cruel, he just got a kick out of Kiba being scared of a woman. Now it was his turn to get the death glare of a lifetime. "Is there a joke you'd like to share with use Hyuuga?" Damn the woman was strict! As calmly as humanly possible he gave her a no head shake. As much as on the outside he was find and dandy, his insides were churning at the sheer strict tone of her voice. Having already seen the full extent of her heel, he didn't want to face her fist. "Okay then, let us continue. This is a slightly different step. Same as going backwards, but you have to cross your feet. One," Hokage placed her right foot backwards and slid it to the left side of her left foot. "Two," did the same with her left foot, "Three, four." Did the exact same thing, only as if to rewind. "White line leads black line as always. Go!"

Tired of the women's loud hollers, unconscious to the fact that it was shy Hinata's turn to yell, did as they were told. Sasuke counted the steps and nervously put his right foot to the left of his… left foot. "Wuh—One…" He hesitantly whispered to himself. "Two…" He shifted his left foot straight back in a quick panic, forgetting to shift around the right, tripped over his feet, dragging Kakashi along with him. "Kyaaaa!"

"Whoa boy." Kakashi muttered.

"Ugh!" Sasuke groaned in pain,

Landing on the former rookie of the year, he finally noticed how thin the young boy was. Seeing as earlier he was only fixated on the boy's face for most of the time. 'Does he even eat properly?' He asked himself. Without the support of his hands as he hit the floor he felt the full texture of his body through the thin fabric, and without the support of his hands as they hit the floor, Sasuke felt the full weight of his sensei's body. The Jounin quickly got off the much smaller body, to see him motionless.

Conscious, but motionless.

"Sasuke!" Naruto hollered, for once he wasn't the one to screw up. He quickly let go of Iruka's hands, running to his rival's side. Sakura followed suite. Not including letting go of someone's hand. They kept their distance; almost sure that Kakashi would take care of it. He carefully slid his hand under Sasuke's back as if to touch an antique or a jelly sculpture, and pulled him up slowly, as if he were to jerk him up his head would fall off. Hair was jammed in his face.

He lightly brushed some of the younger one's raven hair out of his eyes. That's when he saw the deep blush embedded in his face. "Sasuke-kun…. daijobou?" Kakashi was getting a little worried. He wasn't moving, but his eyes were open. Sasuke gave a light nod to show he was… going to be okay in a few minutes. "Gomen, Tsunade-sama."

"Will he be alright?" She made her way to the still body, the Jounin, the idiot on legs and the blossoming flower. Kakashi gave a more confirming nod than that of Sasuke's. Tsunade kneeled beside the two. "Seems like you weigh a lot more than the boy can handle all at once." She sneered. Kakashi hung his head down a little. "Relax, he just got the wind knocked out of him, no bones broken, no stopping of the heart. I'm surprised that it didn't though." Another lame joke, making the Jounin's head do a 1 o'clock head hang.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sasuke slowly reached his hand upward and back to the hand that was as good as embracing him from shoulder to shoulder. Kakashi nodded, staring at the Chuunin in ever so slight concern. He slowly began to sit up, groaning here and there. At last movement there was a crack. "Ah!" Sasuke tipped back ever so slightly. Kakashi gasped. What if something broke? He pulled his hand toward Sasuke's spine. Never mind, he was also vulnerable when he was in pain. He smiled slightly, deepening his blush, "Sounds…sounds like when I crack my knuckles." He gave a faint laugh. Kakashi looked at Tsunade. She nodded.

"Arching your back after being stiff can do that sometimes." She smiled. "He'll be fine, just take him to the bench." Kakashi nodded. "Nothing to worry about so long as his breathing isn't erratic." The Jounin slipped his other hand under Sasuke's back. The Chuunin gasped, it was really cold. It was his teacher's left hand, the one that he had been clutching for the whole lesson. The one that he had unconsciously strangled away at with his right hand. The one that he stopped the blood from running into. This was embarrassing him further. Kakashi slowly slid his hand down to Sasuke's legs, his exposed legs. (He's been wearing shorts) The cold came through to him even faster. His heart began to race as his teacher was lifting him up. He took one deep breath after another, trying to keep his cool. "Uchiha Sasuke, your face is rather red. Are you alright?" Tsunade had apparently gotten up along with them. Sasuke nodded shyly.

"He's okay Hokage-sama." He leaned to Tsunade's ear and whispered something. Oh how Sasuke wished he could take usage of the Sharingan right now, but now he was just focusing on breathing. Tsunade gave a little smile after he finished his saying. She nodded and hand signaled the two to make their way. Sakura was following the two toward the bench, almost falling to a dead faint. "Sakura-chan…" Kakashi uttered. "He's fine, just has the wind knocked out of him."

"Ah! Kakashi-sensei I already know that! But it's your fault for falling on him!" Sakura whimpered. Kakashi twitched in embarrassment. All he could do was give a slight laugh of humiliation. Sakura sighed annoyed. "Sasuke-kun, daijobou?" She drew her eyes toward the fully conscious teenager. He nodded and gave the faintest smile. She sighed in relief, "That's really good to hear."

+ Chapter 3 Complete -

Oh geese this was such a major pain in the ass to do. Tell me what you think about it? Was it good, bad or what? RR!


	4. Chapter 4 What Have You Been Doing

Wow! 4 reviews! I so happy! Sniff

Pochacco5: Thanks for the compliment on the chapters! Yeah I kind of messed around with Sasuke's mind a little so I'm not surprised that you're confused. Sorry! Thanks again!

Kokuryuuha: Squeals Aww you're so nice! I think you so much for the compliment! Huggles

Rebel-blah-blah-blah: That's a nice compliment! Thank you! And as you can tell I'm trying to update as many times as possible this week. These are prewritten as you can tell, but I only wrote 6 chapters and I'm typing chapter six this weekend. Thankies!

Assasinwithblades: … well what can I say? If you didn't like KakaSasu or Shonen-ai for that matter STICK YOUR NOSE OUT OF IT PLEASE! IF you ask me you're way too obnoxious for your own good. However, I'm not one to judge…. Much…

Any ways here's chapter 4

WAIT BEFORE YOU READ PLEASE!

I just want you to know I made Kakashi seem like a jerk of a joker for a reason so please don't flame this chapter PLEASE! Bows and pleads

+ Chapter 4 What Have You Been Doing -

Soon enough Sasuke was at the bench and half asleep. Odd, commonly this would be nothing for him, was he faking it? No, Sasuke wasn't the one to fake it, and Tsunade-sama wasn't one to be so lenient. What exactly did Kakashi tell the great idealistic fifth Hokage?

Damn! Not now Sasuke! You have a mission to complete! A stupid ridiculous mission but a mission nonetheless! Now, open your eyes, get up, and get dancing!

He opened his eyes slowly, attempting to focus onto the light. Above him were three silhouettes: Sakura… Naruto… and… Kakashi?

"Hey there." The Jounin whispered. Sasuke gasped in surprise. He didn't move. Was he paralyzed?

No…

He didn't want to move.

Slowly, Sasuke's eyes shifted from left to right. He wasn't in the gym anymore; he was in a more familiar surrounding. He was at home?

"Sasuke-kun, you're awake! I'm so glad that you are! You scared me to death you know!" Sakura sighed in relief. Why was she so scared? He meekly smiled as he shifted his eyes to Naruto. He had turned his back, betting any money to cry in relief. That thickheaded dork was too proud. His eyes shifted to his teacher, which somehow was right above him precisely. How did that happen? He shifted his head to the side. The fabric he lay on was rather soft; he stared at them, baffled. Since when was his bed sheets navy-blue?

They never were.

He was on Kakashi's lap.

Sasuke, in a panic kicked himself off of his teacher and fell on the floor. There had been so many incidents happening in one day. This was the worst day of his life. He felt as if he would be ready to cry any minute from now.

"What-what am I doing here? Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sakura, why aren't I at the bench?" Sasuke panicked. What had happened?

"You were out cold, and you didn't wake up after we took you to the bench, I wasn't about to hit you to wake you up." Kakashi laughed, it was so much fun to watch Sasuke become so flustered. It seemed as if he were paranoid of everything. "Sasuke-kun, look at the time." He pointed to the clock closest to them. Sasuke followed the finger. Holy cow… it's five o'clock.

"But—but… I was at the facility at 9 AM wasn't I? And when we started that stupid dance thing it was about ten! So how did it?" Sasuke was getting frustrated and angry. He was sleeping for a long time. "Why didn't I wake up?" He looked at everyone. They all shrugged.

"Maybe you didn't want to. Did you get enough sleep last night Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stared at her so-called future husband. Sasuke thought long and hard. Come to think of it, he was up almost the entire night, thinking about almost everything.

"HAH! Maybe you were out with the ladies and you forgot! Sasuke, you sly d-OW! Kakashi-Sensei what was that for? Isn't that Sakura's job or something." Kakashi had whapped the loud Chuunin over the head. Apparently he was getting a little frustrated too. Sakura just stared at her teacher for a time.

"Naruto-kun. Clean jokes if you wouldn't mind." Kakashi said in his regular "Please don't do that" tone. "Sasuke, if you don't sleep properly, you're going to get sick. Do you really want that?" Sasuke shrugged his now heavy shoulders. Kakashi heaved a rather heavy sigh. "Sasuke-kun…" He kneeled down from the bed "At least tell me that you've been eating. Honestly, have you been eating?" Sasuke nodded, partially honest. "Let me rephrase that: Have you been eating enough?" Sasuke paused, trying to figure out whether to lie or tell the truth, but the pause was already a dead giveaway. The white haired Jounin rubbed the back of his head as if to think long and hard. He slowly reached his hand to the smaller figure's forehead, clasped his hand on the head protector and tugged it off. Placed his index and middle finger to Sasuke's forehead, his hand began to heat up.

"Sasuke-kun… You're running a fever already." The Jounin twitched. "No wonder you didn't get up after a simple fall like that." Insert the two-eyed eye roll here. He reached into his pouch to pull something out. With a flick, he pulled out 'Icha Icha Tactics'. They all stared at Kakashi.

"You pulled the book." Naruto gawked, pointing as if it were a plague. "That means you're going to-" Kakashi nodded in Naruto's direction. The blond Chuunin twitched.

"Aa, I'm staying here for the night, or for as long as until Sasuke gets better." Kakashi just had to seize the opportunity. Sasuke twitched, almost as if he knew exactly what this Jounin was thinking. Insert enraged and demented Sasuke here plus an ill, vulnerable and love struck Sasuke there equals a love struck mentally confused little Sasuke. "You two should go now, it's getting late." The two said their good-byes and left the same way that they came in, out the window. They landed with a crash. "Anou… it's a lot easier to come up than down you know." Kakashi smiled toward Sasuke, his little victim. "So…"

Dead silence…

"Here we are…" Sasuke sighed, looking at the dent in the wood from where he had made a circle with his finger. He looked up to see that Kakashi-sensei was nowhere to be seen. Was he kidding or something? He must have been. Sasuke began to crawl toward his bed, becoming dizzy. Each limb was sprawled out in different directions. "Unh… my head." Things began to go blurry. In a matter of seconds Sasuke was fast asleep.

"Sasuke-kun…" Kakashi peered into the room from the kitchen. He saw the now small looking figure fast asleep on his bed. It was obvious he was tired if he missed a week's worth of sleep. This form gave him a great idea for a little amusement, but before hand he needed to make some food for the boy. He walked back into the kitchen, and into the tiny little thing Sasuke apparently claimed was a fridge. Wow, only a few apples an old bowl of already opened ramen, and two bowls of rice. "Why is he doing this to himself?" Kakashi began to wonder if this boy was some sort of sadist. "Meh, I guess rice will have to do." He pulled out the bowl of rice that looked the least nasty; he'd have to buy some food for Sasuke.

A few hours later

"Crickets…" Sasuke began to stir. "The sound of crickets." Sasuke heard what he said. He attempted to get up… "Huh?" That was a bust. He felt a throb in his head, and fell back in to the bed. His eyes slowly focused to see another figure in front of him, on the other end of the bed. Half asleep was Kakashi, with his vest off.

"Mmm…?" Kakashi's eyes… or eye rather fluttered open. "Konban wa…" His sensei yawned. Leaning closer to the boy opposite of him "…Aijin." Sweet merry mother of God this better had not been a hangover due to drinking. Sasuke began to panic.

"A-a-AIJIN!" Sasuke kicked himself off of the bed due to fever, embarrassment and fear. "Kakashi-sensei, you have to be kidding right? I didn't just… I really shouldn't have… Nothing like this could possibly…" This was ridiculous, as much as Sasuke couldn't remember what happened after the dance, there was no way he was near alcohol. However, Kakashi was silent. "Boku wa…" Sasuke began to look enraged. Sayonara virginity, a little tear came into his eye as he forcefully got himself up and leaned for a strike. "OMAE WA!" He stormed forward, having his fist caught by the Jounin a crack was heard in the impact. A kick attempted missed.

"You value your virginity that much?" Kakashi merrily exclaimed. The only response was Sasuke flailing his limbs in the air as if he were a spoiled brat. The adult began to laugh as he quickly grasped the elbows of the Chuunin, pinned him down to the bed and brings his knees onto the younger one's thighs, leaving his legs dangling at the edge of the bed. He leaned forward so they were just an inch apart. Sasuke turned his head to the side.

"Get away from me!" Sasuke twisted around and back with his body, attempting to break free; no use. "Grrrr! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" Why the hell had Kakashi done this?

"What if I told you this?" They were now only a centimeter apart, lips to ear. "You overreact to jokes." Sasuke was motionless; his eyes wide open in anger, not daring to stare into the attacker's eyes. Blushing in this kind of condition was not an option. Kakashi released him; Sasuke's limbs were far apart once again, including his legs. It was just so tempting.

But why did he do that?

+ Chapter ends -

Just if you got confused, I'll help you out.

Sasuke got mad at Kakashi and feared for the loss of his virginity because Aijin means lover, to be more specific, sexual partner.

Hope that clears things up.

Next chapter in a matter of minutes or hours.


	5. Chapter 5 Crying? Damn My hand! Feeding!

Aww! Thank you!

Enjoy chapter 5

+ Chapter 5 Loneliness caught me… Secret? I'm in-

"Wake ga wakarimasen, Kakashi-Sensei (Translation: I don't understand, Kakashi-Sensei)…Why did you…?" Sasuke was mad and baffled. Kakashi had a strange way to show that he cared, if that was even away to show that he cared or a way to show that he was a total ass that would get a laugh out of anything.

"Ja, next to being angry it seemed as if you'd be emotionless, so the reason that I called you Aijin was because I wanted to see if you had any other emotion other than anger. In a sense..."

"You wanted to make me cry…" Sasuke grinned. The white haired man nodded in confirmation. "Were you thinking at the time? Or are you just a plain joker?"

"Can't it be both?" Kakashi smiled. "Anyway, I failed, so I'm sorry. I heated up some of your rice so…" Sasuke got up and attempted to flex his hand, he flinched in the movement, slightly whimpering. "Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi was staring at the Chuunin in bewilderment.

"My hand… It hurts…" Sasuke was sweating bullets. Apparently the crack was a little painful. What if he was stuck like this for a while? What if the fact that Kakashi said he was kidding was untrue, and it was a masquerade? No, that was just thinking crazy. He was probably thinking about more things than that. When would he finally be able to stand before Kakashi? When would he be able to stand properly on his two left feet when near the Jounin? Why did it hurt so much more to stand before him?

"Well… That's a problem…I guess I'll have to…. Oh I don't know…"

"Feed you?"

Sasuke twitched. This was completely painful in every part of his body, to have to be fed by the one he had wanted for so long to be… Anyway…

"Kakashi… Kakashi-Sensei…" Sasuke's voice was cracking, as he got a lump in his throat. His heart rate accelerated and his eyes began to burn. Something was bugging him.

"Sasuke…Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi replied as if to tease, but also to confirm that he was there and listening. There was no response. "Nan desu ka?" He turned his head to see the boy. The teenager was red in the face, sweating and his chest was rising a little too fast to be a good thing. "Sasuke-kun, are you alright? You look like you're about to cry."

Was this what he had always wanted to have happen to him? A throbbing head didn't help him collect his thoughts. "Damn it…" His voice cracked. "Ari…Ari…" He took a deep vibrating breath. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Kakashi-Sensei!" Sasuke fell apart. Tears streamed in his eyes to the back of his jaw. He just realized it at last.

He was lonely.

His face was buried in his left hand, the only one that could move. He finally got the nerve to think that he was alone, and wanted someone so badly to comfort him, hence why he stopped living while he was at home alone, too proud to admit it. Now, having the company of Kakashi in his house was just so amazing. Kakashi made his way to the trembling boy's form, wrapped his empty hand around him, rubbing his shoulder so gently it was eerie, making Sasuke's tears come out even more.

"It…worked." Kakashi blinked in confusion. Sasuke gasped to make the next sentence clear, "Your plan to make me cry. You are such a jerk… It worked…" Sasuke smiled in between words. He wiped away his tears and wrapped his hands around the Jounin's waist. "This is what I want…" He squeezed Kakashi tightly, burying his face in his chest.

"A hug?" Kakashi laughed.

"Damn you!" the smaller form whimpered through a laugh. "No…" He looked up through the tears. "You…" Sasuke looked so pale, a blush no longer stained his face. "Can I… Be with you…Please…?" He pleaded, with a look of longing in his eyes.

"Are you ashamed to cry before me?" Sasuke shook his head no. Kakashi gave yet another invisible smile. He slowly reached for Sasuke's hand, yes his left one. He lifted it up to his mask, and had the delicate digits peel it off. "Then yes… you may." Sasuke's eyes opened wide in bewilderment, never had he seen something so beautiful. His face was perfect, there was no difference in skin color whatsoever, it was amazing, just spectacular. He reached for the face of perfection, running this index finger across his lips. Kakashi caught his hand, making him gasp. It was so warm. "Sasuke-kun, I want to ask you something." He brought their hands to his heart. Sasuke began to blush. Kakashi gave a now visible smile. "I want you here, in my heart, for as long as possible " Sasuke felt the other's heartbeat, strong. His heart was just like his outside. "If I have that, you need to stand open to me. I don't want a barrier that hides anything. Plus I want to be able to call you Koi."

Damn.

Pet name.

"So I ask you this: can I be with you too?" Doubling the question. How cute, Sasuke's eyes were glazed, and weren't getting any better, but his heart was on the other hand.

"Kakashi!" His face was buried once again in the comforts of the one he could truthfully and shamelessly say the one he desired. Apparently that was a yes. Something suddenly came to his attention, and he let go.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi was ever so slightly confused.

"Sensei…" Sasuke hinted. It only took a second or so for him to catch on. Kakashi had a look of disappointment on his face, and started to think.

"Then how about…" He leaned his face closer the boy with the smaller frame. "We keep this little ting a secret between you and me?" Kakashi grinned. Sasuke gave a slow and steady nod. He licked his lips and whispered as he neared, "Sealed with a kiss?"

Sasuke's face went red. He was actually going to do this. He was really going to do what he'd wanted to do for so long… He wanted it so badly for before he had even come to Orochimaru

Soon the gap between the two was close as their lips met. Sasuke closed his eyes to let the rest of his senses take over for a small amount of time refusing to part, at last they did. His eyes flew open, slightly dizzy from the fever that he still had, but he was fine. "Kakashi?" He nodded. "I liked that." Sasuke swallowed shortly after. The older one could only smile.

"Oh Koi?" Kakashi teased. Sasuke blushed a light pink. He was then shown the rice bowl. Damn. "Open wide!" The Jounin chimed; putting some food into his new found one's mouth.

+ Chapter 5 End -

Well I just want to confirm something again.

If you noticed that Sasuke and Kakashi have never said that they 'Loved each other' well you're right, if you ask me it's not suitable, because they've only begun this… Issue of wanting each other. Next chapter they'll say it I guess.

To let you know, this fanfiction won't end in a tragic "Don't leave me!" Or "Oh my god, he's dead!" scene. I like this pairing so I am not about to kill them off.

That's what I have to say.

'Til next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 Control Your Urges

So this is chapter six! Whew this one was a doozy! (I make these notes after writing the chapter) It kind of turned out with a lousy cliff thingy. Sumimasen!

OOWAAAAAAAAAAA! THIRTEEN REVIEWS! Not much but for my first submitted I'm SOOOO happy! Thank you people! Squishes you all in a tight hug!

+ Chapter 6 Control Your Urges -

Sasuke slowly began to stir with a light head throb looming over him. When his body was about half-conscious, he felt a hand stroking his hair. His eyes half opened to meet those of his teacher's.

"Ohayo gozaimasu… Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke muttered. The boy had bagged over his eyes instead of the usual under. Apparently, he actually cried on Kakashi.

"Good morning, Koi." Yep, he actually spilled the beans to Kakashi. "Did you sleep well?" He asked in that happy little tone. Sasuke nodded as he made a futile attempt to rub the bags out of his eyes. "Good, you surprised me; you fell right to sleep before I came back from the kitchen from putting away the bowl." He said in such a way as if to hint Sasuke on what happened last night. Yep, Kakashi fed him. "Anyway…" He shifted his hand toward his Koi's forehead. "Ah, that's good, your fever's already gone." Sasuke glared at the hand as if he wanted to bite it. "You think you can make your way to Tsunade's torture class?" Sasuke stifled a giggle and nodded. Being in the comforts of Kakashi's lap felt awkward. The Jounin let out a sigh as he stroked the boy's many locks of hair. "I woke you up early so you wouldn't be late, Koi." The Chuunin pulled away from the gentle touch to sit beside the Jounin. The gray haired man whined. Apparently he liked the hair.

"Kakashi…" Sasuke whispered, yawning. "We can't do that; coming early together, people will sorry and suspect. Maybe even go for the kill." There was an uncomfortable sigh from the two. Kakashi looked out the window for a few seconds in deep thought, and then the miraculous idea had come. With a big smile on his face he pulled Sasuke's rather thin frame back to his lap. The boy laughed slightly from surprise. "What? What is it, have an idea?" The fifteen-year-old could comprehend the Jounin's face already. He stroked the slivery locks of hair of the elder one; it was his turn.

"What if, seeing as we're up early, you change, grab something to eat, take off and I'll come in an hour later?" Sasuke didn't look pleased. "What, not good enough for Koi?" He tugged Sasuke to his rear and put him in an embrace.

"Nothing involving my leaving you would satisfy me." Sasuke said, his voice muffled from being pressed into Kakashi's chest. "There's got to be a way that we can go together!" He moaned half tired. "Please, Kakashi." Damn, moaning like that made him feel awkward and many other rather erotic things. Plus, how could he say no to Koi?

"Hmm…" Kakashi began to think. "How about… for a kiss, I escort you to the back, you make your way to the front and I'll come ten to twenty minutes after?" He gave a heart-warming smile. Sasuke gave a thoughtful look. "That's just too cute." The Jounin cooed.

"Oh fine." Sasuke mumbled. "Now where's my kiss?" Sasuke leaned upward and met the lips of the much older man (They' re fourteen years apart to be exact). Sasuke arched his back to edge away from Kakashi's tickling hands, squealing if he could. Apparently that was Kakashi's plan; Sasuke's body was pressed into the Jounin. Sasuke giggled in embarrassment as Kakashi's hands tugged him forward. "Ah! No! Kakashi!" The boy's words were muffled as he pleaded him, trying to pull away. He began to get lazy in trying to be lenient on the pulling away. He pushed Kakashi onto the rather comfy shmomfy bed, forcing his lips away from his own. Kakashi opened his eyes and slightly frowned; the darker eyed one was just as disappointed, but his eyes were closed.

"Aww, Sasuke-kun! Not ready for that Koi?" Kakashi teased, the Jounin was a little disappointed but nonetheless. "That's okay, I can wait." Ha! Wait his ass. He would have attacked him if it weren't for Sasuke's quick leave into the lavatory. In a matter of seconds, Sasuke was out in the same clothes except he had his white leg bands and throwing knives container in his hands. "I said change, not go in and out." He laughed. Sasuke came into the kitchen, returning with a box of rice balls in his hand.

"I did change; it just looks the same." Sasuke leaned to the wall. "Yoi ga dekite imasu. Let's g-" Sasuke froze, staring down at the box… the box of rice balls…the box of rice balls that wasn't there last night. "…Kore wa… nan desu ka?" Sasuke pointed at the box.

"Ah, so my guess was right. You pick up anything random in the morning." Kakashi grinned, pulling on his mask. Sasuke continued to stare at the box in silence. "It's rice balls to answer your question. The cover is see through so I hope you're just confirming."

"I know that!" The younger one snapped in embarrassment. "What I mean is, it wasn't there last night, so how did it…" Sasuke looked at the Jounin in ridiculous bewilderment. "You…"

"I went to get some food while you were asleep. It didn't look much like you were taking that much care of yourself. You don't mind do you?" He said as he pulled on his vest.

Sasuke expressed a fake sniffle "You've got a good heart." Sasuke shoved the box into his mouth to let both hands free to tie the bands over his right thigh. Kakashi could only laugh. 'Wash shoo fuwwy?" Sasuke frowned.

"Aww, nothing! It's just that everything you do is just so adorable." He walked up to the teenager that had his foot high in the air. Kakashi pulled off his mask and leaned forward to press his lips to the smaller form's cheek. The form that he was about to kiss was hopping away.

"Shoo Gagahi! Ow faw!" Sasuke spat the box out onto the nearest counter. "Stop it Kakashi! I'll fall!" Sasuke translated his previous sentence. He quickly regained his balance and continued tying. Kakashi still had his merry little happy face on, as if it were clued there. He walked yet again, closer to the Chuunin. "Kakashi! Stop!" Kakashi was stubborn this morning, for he wasn't stopping. "Ah! No not there!" The slivery haired man had poked Sasuke in the tummy, causing him to fall backward. He was caught by two strong hands that began to pull him up. "No! Kakashi, don't please!" Sasuke laughed as he was tossed on to the bed, his legs at the end. Kakashi kneeled by and began to finish the tying that Sasuke started.

"Too slow my dear Koi." Kakashi was done half the time. "There see? Nothing to it." Kakashi clapped his hands together as if wiping away dust. He gave an open mouth smile. 'Wow, so he really does brush daily.' Sasuke though to himself. "Well," Kakashi picked up the box of rice balls at the end where Sasuke had clamped down on it his teeth. 'Let's go, Koi! He pulled Sasuke up to his feet.

"Yay! It's about time!" Sasuke said merrily as if he were a child. That wasn't exactly normal. Normally he'd just go at maximum excitement "Right, let's go then." Did Kakashi make this difference in the boy's life that was almost insane? It made him wonder with the times that they lived in if he were to die? What would happen to Sasuke? He obviously couldn't reverse their partially revealed feeling for each other as a "Let's just be friends" matter.

"Sasuke-kun…" Kakashi said thoughtfully. Sasuke looked up and nodded as they made their way down the stairs hand in hand. "You… worry me…" That didn't come out right. "No… I worry me…"

"What? What is it, what's wrong?" Sasuke stopped at the door, in curiosity and concern. "No response and that tone must be quite a bad sign." Sasuke pushed himself upward and into Kakashi's chest. Yes, that's leaning or hugging you decide.

"No… it's just… a what if kind of question." He looked down at the Chuunin. "What if… I were to die?" Sasuke twitched his embrace loosening. "For in battle as an example. What would happen to you?" Sasuke was deep in though. At last he gave an answer.

"I think…" Sasuke took a deep breath and sighed. "I think that's a really stupid question." He opened the door and walked out. Kakashi Followed suit, slightly surprised at the response. The Chuunin paused as he reached the end of the wooden steps to stare at an untouched lantern with the Uchiha Clan's sign marked on it. "Chikashi…" Sasuke heaved another sigh. "IF you died, I'd come with you." Kakashi froze, baffled at the kind and selfless gesture.

"Sasuke…"

What could he possibly say to that?

Kakashi sighed heavily, putting his arms around the much smaller frame "Sasuke, this soft side of you is quite adorable you know that?" Sasuke was silent, apparently the thought of Kakashi dying had frightened him. "Where did it all come from?" The Chuunin pulled the best smile that he could and turned around.

"Law of averages I guess. I don't know." Sasuke smiled. Probably also known as, "It came after I fell for you." But whatever. Kakashi began to think some more. Thinking gave him really bad ideas seeing as he reached his hand down and…. "GYAAAAAAAAA!" Sasuke leapt about twenty yards away from the steps, landing with a thud on his butt. "KAKASHI!" Sasuke rubbed his precious rear that had just been violated. "Don't you dare do that!" Sasuke rubbed a tear of embarrassment out of his eyes. "That was… was…"

"Fun!" Kakashi sang. Advancing on the young Chuunin. "It was so tight I just couldn't resist but pinch!" Kakashi was in a fit of laughs.

"KAKASHI!" Sasuke turned around and wrung his hands around his lips with a deep blush. That was a ridiculous thing to say! The two were silent for a moment as Sasuke pulled himself up and walked along. "Uh…" Sasuke turned around. The silence was much too unbearable. "Kakashi…"

"Yes Koi? Something on your mind?" The Jounin wrapped an arm around the teenager's little waist.

"Gimme the lunch box will ya?" Sasuke smiled pulling away from the arm to hold out his hand. Kakashi just felt like falling over. "As you know, I didn't eat anything this morning and I'm hungry!" Sasuke took the box with much rejoicing. "Arigato gozaimasu Kakashi!" He opened the box and began to eat.

"Do itashimashite…" Kakashi sighed and laughed as he pulled his mask back on, exiting Uchiha territory. He stared at Sasuke as he took a bite out of his first rice ball in ages. "Aww, you are just so kawaii when you're doing everything you know that? Blushing, crying, eating, sighing… and moaning." Kakashi whispered the last one. Sasuke almost choked up a piece or rice ball from the sentiment. Before he could he swallowed with a gulp. "Huh, who'd have thought you've be cute choking too?"

"You just had to taunt me didn't you?" Sasuke grumbled. "That's so four-year-old like! It's weird!" Sasuke turned around after finishing a rice ball.

"I can be a child if I want to!" The adult child sang a gain as he put his hands around the boy's hips. Sasuke instantly jumped away.

"Ah! Kakashi! Not while we're outside, what if people see us?" Sasuke blushed. Kakashi had given the rather muffled frown, but Kakashi could see right through the mask, down to exactly why the man was frowning. Okay, so I didn't nag about the ass poking so much, but that was inside the Uchiha…" Sasuke stopped upon his own accord. "Well…" He turned back around to continue walking. 'You know…" Kakashi could only look at him in pity.

"Aww… Koi, don't be looking so sad! It's just so sad!" Kakashi advanced on the Chuunin, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I want Koi to be happy, what can I do to make you happy?" He made an invisible smile. Sasuke turned around to face the Jounin.

"How about…" Sasuke thought as he walked backwards. "You never fall on me again for as long as you live?" Kakashi's smile could only fade away. "What, can't it be done?" Kakashi began to laugh. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Ah sorry Sasuke, try something else. If the time comes, I may fall on you on the… well you know." Kakashi picked the boy up as if he were a child. Thank the heavens for life's training. "Now I wonder what it'd be like. Don't you ever wonder Koi?" Kakashi was just being a total teaser now.

"No! Lemme go you little tall pervert!" Kakashi nagged. "Discussing that is out of the question!" Sasuke was trying to squirm his way out. Anymore flailing of his limbs and he'd fall. "Public, Kakashi! Public!" That was an obvious excuse. No one was around. After a moment Kakashi let go after Sasuke gave a pleasing little hug. "Thank you!" Sasuke huffed. He turned around to continue walking, when he found himself already in front of the gym. "Oh… yes… well... to the back I guess!" Sasuke laughed in slight embarrassment.

In seconds they were at the back, Sasuke hugged Kakashi for a good-bye for a little, and made his way to the front. Kakashi stood there for a minute, shrugged and took off.

+ In the gymnasium -

Sasuke sat down on the bench as everyone began to make his or her way in. He couldn't wait until they could start. Sasuke tapped his foot once or five times, fiddled away with his fingers and was really close to picking his nose. Hey! No one's perfect and I said he was CLOSE to. I didn't say he did. Anyway, at last he was impatient to the point where he couldn't take it; he was off to search for Kakashi when…

"Sasuke-kun, daijobou!" Sakura ran toward the oh-so-kawaii former Genin. "You didn't look so great yesterday." Sakura smiled, slightly blushing. Sasuke gave a fairly heavy sigh. That's right, it all happened yesterday, now it was his turn to blush; Sakura saw this only to smile even wider. 'Oh yea! Success! I hit Sasuke's shy spot! Hell ya!'

"I had a bit of a fever… and Kakashi… he… then…" How could he put it in a way that Sakura wouldn't try to slaughter his Kakashi? 'Kakashi took care of me after I expressed my feelings of such and such to him and I kissed him. He fed me and was probably the first person to see me cry in a long while. Sorry Sakura; as much as I haven't said it yet I want to be with Kakashi forever and shall one day…' well the start was already out of the question, so why bother continuing with the rest? Unless he wanted to see a dead Kakashi he wouldn't try it. Sasuke put it in a nice neat unspecific box like his rice balls that he already finished. He said, "I was ill, but now I'm better." He began to walk out of the gym, until he could see Naruto stumbling his way into the gym in apparently what appeared to be stupid joy, what was new? "Oh… here we go…" Sasuke knew what was coming.

"Sasuke! Prepare to be defeated by me in your weakened st-" He froze; Sakura was well in sigh, and the angry mug was in complete visual. "Sa—Sa—Sakura-chan! No! Don't please! I was joking! I'm too young to die!" Naruto sobbed too scared to run. "HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" His voice trailed off as he was sent flying through the sky. Now expressing his true feeling about Kakashi to the woman was a complete and utter unless-you-want-to-face-an-ugly-death-with-internal-organs-spilling-out-while-you're-still-alive no-no. No one can touch him without facing the wrath of Tsunade's apprentice.

"Baka! Don't you dare touch Sasuke-kun at all! Besides you can never beat Sasuke-kun! Am I right-" The praised Chuunin left shortly after Sakura's speech began. Thank god was Sakura was saying was right though; Naruto could never possibly defeat him through sickness and health was what he was thinking. A little thickheaded in the anticipation of strength but whatever.

Sasuke was sitting on the roof of the gym, waiting for Kakashi to return. He already knew Kakashi would always be fashionably late; the suspense was beating the bloody hell out of him.

"Oi, Uchiha Sasuke." The boy jumped in surprise. He swirled around. Tsunade-sama was right behind him.

"Ah, Hokage-sama!" He faced his whole body towards her and bowed. "Is something wrong?" Tsunade-Sama smiled sweetly. "H-Hokage-sama?"

"No, no everything's just peachy, no need to be so formal though. Tsunade would be just fine. May I sit with you? There's about twenty minutes before class." Sasuke nodded, she sighed as she sat down. There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment. For Sasuke anyway. Tsunade began to laugh lightly. Sasuke could only stare. "I think…" The wind began to blow west, adding an unusual mood to the situation. "You and Kakashi need each other."

+ Chapter 6 End -

R'n'R please!


	7. Chapter 7 Silence Keeps it Quiet

ARGH! I'm sorry I'm late for updating! Homework kicked my little ass this week.

Chapter 7 Silence keeps it Quiet -

Sasuke was speechless; what did she mean by that? How did she… "How… since when exactly did you… why is god picking on me?" Sasuke looked up at the sky and shook a fist up in the air, no finger in particular sticking up. Tsunade could only laugh at the boy's brand new mental conflict. Life was oh so very complicated and cruel. "Okay, what did Kakashi say exactly, Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke could only put two and two together as he grinned for no apparent reason he could think of.

"Ah, not much. Just that you were a complete brat." Sasuke twitched ever so slightly; still enough to let Tsunade notice it. "That is, you were a lonely little brat that's way too adorable to deny." Sasuke felt like jumping right then and there.

"I…" It's a lot harder to replay to that than you think "I never did anything though… he… crap…" Now, now there was no need to blame anyone. "I didn't make anything to deny. He just liked to visit me…" Tsunade had an eyebrow raised and a look that could see through it all. "Well, obviously my words get us nowhere." Sasuke smiled shyly. Tsunade stared for a moment and shrugged. "So apparently you agree?"

"No, I think you cleared up some things with your babbling." Tsunade giggled. Sasuke had the look that obviously said "Which is...?" tattooed across his face. She smiled "Well, I'll know that every time someone's going to mention you and Kakashi in the same sentence, you're going to bust a limb in panic." Sasuke laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Don't worry little Uchiha, you'll be fine! Just ignore whatever people say for the rest of your life and you won't panic. After all there will have to be times where someone says you and him in the same sentence." Tsunade teased and patted the boy on the back lightly. It's a long way down you know.

"Tsunade-san…" Sasuke twitched. "Please… don't tell anyone?" Sasuke tugged her shirt as if he were a child asking for a piggy back right. "Losing what little friends that I have is not an option."

"Oh don't be ridiculous you brat. I'm not going to tell anyone!" Tsunade froze for a second, staring at the hand patting the boy on the back. Sasuke froze; was there something there?

"Tsunade-sa-"

"Okay kiddo, I just felt your bones nice and clear. You better start eating or else you aren't getting out of your house."

"Whoa?"

"You're skin and bones. I wouldn't be surprised if you had malnutrition by now! Be careful!" Sasuke looked down at his feet in shame.

"Oh, he will." A voice shot from behind the two. Tsunade whirled around to see Kakashi, however Sasuke didn't do anything of the sort. (The reason being is if anyone found out…) Instead, he squawked in surprise, falling forward. His body was going right off the roof's edge. "AIIIEEE! Sasuke!" Kakashi jumped over to see the boy was far from landing on his ass. In case you're not too bright, he's going to land on his skull. However, oh-so confident Uchiha slammed his foot on the wall of the rather high building, focusing his chakra into the base of his feet and secured to the ball of his feet. However, gravity was not so lenient on the rest of his body. He was dragged off the wall and continued to fall headfirst. Yep, he was so screwed.

"GYAAAAH! KAKASHI!" The Chuunin hollered at the Jounin running on the wall. This was a tall academy. "This is so your fault!" Sasuke looked down to see what he was going to land on. Oh that's nice; a stump; a rotten stump. He shut his eyes and flailed his limbs in a completely ridiculous attempt to turn his body the opposite way. He looked down to find himself close to squish. He felt his leg being lugged up for a second and he began to dangle, he looked up to meet those of the dumbass Naruto. It was completely obvious that this blond Chuunin wasn't going to let this little incident go so easy as others would. "Why me?" Sasuke whined.

"Hah!" Naruto Hahed as he grinned insanely. "You SO owe me now!" Oh that's just nice. "What the?" He felt his hands and feet release their chakra; they were going down. "KYAAA!"

"USURATONKATCHI!" The raven-haired Chuunin screamed. "Damn it! What the!" Sasuke stared down to see Kakashi and Tsunade replace the stump with their arms spread out wide. Sasuke shut his eyes for the impact and felt four hands catch his limbs. A very loud thud came right after. Sasuke opened his eyes to meet that of Tsunade's. He then looked down to his feet to greet the eye (Singular) of Kakashi. "That was so your fault!"

"Was not!" Kakashi said, appalled at the sentiment. "It's really not my fault you have problems with leaping reflexes or whatever the issue was!" Kakashi let go of Sasuke's foot. He kneeled closer to Sasuke. "Geese blaming people makes you seem like such a brat!" Sasuke held his breath. Was it a simple coincidence? The two stared for a moment. He sat up, shoving Kakashi out of the way. "Hey! That wasn't very nice!" The Jounin teased.

"I am not a brat!" Sasuke scoffed. "Now move, dance class starts in ten." The Chuunin stormed off into the gym. Relaxing after losing sight of the very surprised Kakashi. He sighed at how pathetic that sounded. He did all of that just to stop others from even getting any clues. "Damn it." He muttered. "I am a brat!" He laughed to himself, ready to drop a boulder over his already throbbing head. "Why me…" He groaned, making his way to the center of the gym.

Shortly after everyone had gotten there, Tsunade started to clap her hands and instruct the… Ahem… children.

"Alright you idiots of Konoha! We're going to review! We're still dancing the… Uh… One minute." She pulled back and walked to the bench to pick up a paper with writing on it. Writing…

Go figure.

"Ah! Bosanova!" She smiled. (I think that's how you spell it)

"The what?" Dancers stared at the instructor stupidly like dogs at a high pitch sound. There was uproar of feminine laughter, and thuds of them falling off the benches. "What?" The men whined. A vein popped out of Tsunade's head. "Oh boy."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE DANCING YOU PATHETIC MISSINFORMED IDIOTS!" Tsunade fumed, flailing her right arm in the air so fast it could make your head spin. She tossed a kunai toward somewhere between the location of all the males. The jumped back in a fright. "I won't miss next time! Anyway, Sasuke you're okay? Good to go?" Sasuke gulped and then nodded. "Alright, Kakashi you help him out."

"Yes ma'am!" His voice slightly cracked in terror. As if you could see the fear anyway. He walked toward the young Chuunin and whispered in his ears, "There's only a few steps left so all you have to do is follow my lead. Don't be so clumsy this time okay?" Sasuke nodded shyly. "That's a good little Koi."

"Did you just say Koi?" Kiba walked up to the two, not looking at them but watching Tsunade turn her back to say something to the ladies. It was a sure thing that Tsunade would take a minute, so he was spared to talk for a few seconds, he then repeated. "Koi?"

Damn…

Kakashi needs to learn how to shut up.

Chapter 7 End-

This took me 2 days to type up and it was so damn short! Damn sidetracks! Please review! Don't flame this chapter please!


	8. Chapter 8 Shut up, Oh no! Poor Sakura!

Well chapter eight is up! Damn this was a little long but whatever right?

Sasuke: No! The quicker the better! (Blushing) This is embarrassing!

Oh really?

Kakashi: Awe! Sasuke you're so cute!

ANYWAY!

Yuki-chan2: You're in luck! I update early today! And YAH! Gotta love KakaSasu! And as much as I feel stupid for asking this: What's OOC?

This chapter was written during some kind of lecture that I don't know and don't care about. If the occurrences are a little mixed up please let me know. I was baffled by my own work eheh…

PS: No Sakura bashers aloud to cheer me on in a matter that downs Sakura!

+ Chapter 8 shut up-

"Koi?" Kiba repeated for the third time ever so slightly agitated for their deafness.

"Um… I… Really I didn't… Huh?" Sasuke stuttered, shocked that Kiba heard Kakashi's whisper. He gave himself a loud mental slap to the head. Go figure; he was talking to a dog.

"Kakashi-sensei said Koi… Last time I heard that was when I was watching a romance movie with-" Kakashi and Sasuke stared in utter disbelief and amusement. "I was watching with Hinata!" They continued to stare. "She looked lonely!" They didn't look like they believed it. "Anyway! Isn't Koi a pet name or something meaning-"

"That's not what Kakashi-sensei said!" Sasuke began to panic. This was obviously bound to happen. Why did Kakashi have to be so damn open so much? This was what he feared would happen. "I can assure you he didn't say that!"

"Then what did he say? Toy?" Kiba shuddered at the thought. "Well that can't be it! That'd be just insane! What he say?" Kakashi smiled under the mask. 'Toy huh? That's an even better pet name!' "Boy?"

"Uh yeah! That's what he-"

"Nope. I said Koi. You were right Kiba-kun." Kakashi smiled broadly. Sasuke's jaw dropped at his admittance. What the hell was Kakashi doing? Betting any money he was teasing the boy. Shut up Kakashi! Shut up!

"That's slightly disturbing. Why exactly did you say it?"

"He was saying! He was! I mean! Damn he was talking about…" How was Sasuke going to get out of this little trip over? There was no possible way he could get out of it. Did he really have to come clean? "I… yeah… he was talking about-"

"Carp!" Kakashi sang pulling his finger up into the air as a matter-of-factly, also as if trigger happy with a face of glee. Sasuke's jaw was as good as to broken and on the ground now. What the hell was the talking about? Carp? "Yes, carp! I was talking about fish!" Sasuke just felt like dying right then and there. CARP? "Sasuke-kun was ranting at how little sushi there was that had Koi in it, and that's carp! I said that no sushi bar would serve carp, he disagreed and said he'd like to try it! I said I wouldn't, he said he would, I said I wouldn't, he said he-"

"Just get to the point!" Sasuke snapped.

"Oh yes… the point." Kakashi coughed. "Well, I ended up losing what with his complaining skills, and now I call him carp. That, or Koi." Kakashi laughed. Was humiliation part of his plan?

"Ah! That clears that up!" Kiba smiled awkwardly. "Good luck with that Koi!" Kiba teased. Sasuke was just about to kick him in the bells, but then came…

"Inuzuka! Go back to your partner, Hyuuga! We're starting now!" Tsunade said it in such a way as if she wanted everyone to know that Neji was Kiba's partner. Oh the utter, utter humiliation. He quickly ran back to his partner. "Okay now! Today we're using the music! Uchiha, think you can handle it?" Sasuke nodded, slightly shaky from what just happened. "Good, this is a fast song so your practice better have come in handy! Ah great, where's that stupid cassette player? Ah! Here we are!" She pressed the play button and the music began. In an unimaginable pace she counted. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight! Step together step touch, step together step touch. Repeat together step touch, repeat together step touch!" So far so good! They were doing okay for the first part, however this was going a little too fast for some.

Naruto was tripping over his own feet, with Iruka sensei scolding him for being such a futz (like I know what that is XD). Shikamaru for some inexplicable reason was lazily tripping here and there (inexplicable huh?). Lee was moving faster that he should have been, dragging his partner head over heels. They were muddling through this pathetically, all ready to drop dead in humiliation. Except for one pair. Care to take a guess at which it is?

Sasuke was sweating bullets, the song really was too fast for your average Joe to keep up with, and the voice that was singing was rather high pitched. After the first set of movements (Sidesteps, back steps, crossovers and whatnots.) the song continued and they were forced to repeat. God knows how they muddled their way. This song was long (It feels like forever when you're dancing it. Trust me even though it's 2:43 minute it fells like you're in hell if you hate dancing.) About at the fourth set he was getting the hang of it, and didn't struggle so much. He looked around to see they were at quite a distance to the other dancers. He felt sorry for they were struggling hard. Another thing that he noticed was what Kakashi noticed, even Kiba was out of earshot and the music was loud.

"Did you hear that?" Kakashi spoke, close to Sasuke's ear. He looked up at the Jounin and shook his head no. "The singer in this song." Sasuke continued to stare. "She said, "Bosanova, the dance of love!" Sasuke! This is a love dance!" Kakashi laughed. Sasuke looked slightly disturbed. "It's… a love dance…" He repeated, thinking Sasuke didn't hear him clear enough.

"I heard you!" Sasuke said over top of the music. "And? Your point?" Kakashi stared. The boy seemed like a total idiot at the time. Sasuke looked down and stared at the pouches on Kakashi's vest, hiding his now hidden face. He was red in embarrassment. He knew exactly what Kakashi was saying, but he really didn't want to. Love? Sure, Sasuke had a deeper affection for Kakashi than he did Sakura and the others but love? He never even knew what love was anymore. What's the definition of love anyway? That's the question that binds his mind. Sasuke shook the thought out of his head and just continued to dance. "What's your point?" He repeated.

"Well…" Kakashi said slightly disturbed. "It's ironic I guess." Kakashi said, now slightly unsure of himself now. Did he push the wrong button? "It's ironic because… I thought…didn't we…" For once he couldn't continue? Sasuke knew full well what Kakashi was trying to say.

'May I love you?'

"I don't… see any point… I don't… see any… irony." Sasuke's head was all the way down. 'Break all bonds…' He reminded himself within the depths of his mind… 'For it leads your heart to tragedy and madness… remind yourself of past occurrences and you'll see the light.' Sasuke held his breath in fear that he'd remind himself further into that day… 'Learning to love again is not doable'

"Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi looked at the back of the boy's head. "What's the matter? Why so sad all of a sudden?" Kakashi tightened the grip on Sasuke's hand.

"I can't… Kakashi… I…" He said sternly, but slowly. "That's impossible…" Sasuke began to confuse himself. The other night he said he wanted someone, but now that the emotions were specifically suggested, he didn't know what to do. "Even though… I just…. I really don't…" There we go, his voice began to crack. He wasn't about to cry, but he was about to say things he hated to say. They were dead silent. Sasuke smiled to himself. "THIS, Kakashi… This is irony…" Sasuke looked up. His eyes were dark and sad, but he was holding up a bold front.

"Sasuke… I don't…"

"Yeah… Yeah ya do…" Sasuke changed his face yet again, no longer filled with unhappiness, but with an unreadable structure. "I can't, Kakashi… I just don't want to feel that kind of loss. To damn hell with it if I have to." Sasuke stared back down to the vest, still blankly. He sighed, "Now let's get this over with." Kakashi hadn't realized it, but they had been talking throughout the entire song, they were down to their final steps. The song ended and Tsunade was smiling ear to ear.

"Well that wasn't so bad, no one got hurt." She said to herself in relief. "Alright, I'm going to consult the ladies, you guys take five or whatever it is you guys do." She waved the guys off. Most of them began to argue with who was the worst dancers. Sasuke and Kakashi remained silent for a minute. Sasuke patted out of the gym.

"Sasuke! Where are you going?" Kakashi hollered from across the hall. Sasuke paused, he didn't want to make some kind of drama scene between him and Kakashi, and he wasn't completely confirmed so…

"Washroom break…" Sasuke muttered. He continued to walk on. Kakashi was silent.

The Chuunin looked about the halls as he made his way. He remembered this place like the back of his hand. The last time he came to the academy was three years ago, maybe more. The halls were so nostalgic to him. He could see all of the children running by from when he was younger all of the girls that followed him into class. Okay, wipe that out of your head. He froze at a specific classroom; he looked inside and gasped. This was the same room where he laid his eyes on Kakashi for the first time. The first time Kakashi said he didn't like his own team. Where Naruto was pacing and set the trap on Kakashi. The Chuunin smiled and continued to walk on. At last he made it to the washroom, staring at the stalls. He didn't 'go'. He just stared… blankly… at graffiti written on them.

"Damn it…" Sasuke muttered. "Me too…" He smiled to himself. "However… "Love is not an option" 'cause it still hurts." He leaned to the stall door, and closed his eyes. After a few moments of thinking, the stall swung open. (He's not in the stall; he's outside of it) He fell backwards and was caught by two firm hands. He looked up to meet the eye of the copy-ninja. "Omae…"

"Let me ease the pain then…" Kakashi wrapped his arms around the Chuunin. "Because I'm afraid too…" Sasuke pulled away and fell forward onto the ground with a thud. Kakashi could only watch the boy panic. What could he do in a situation like this?

"Damn it! Well that's you, you're not as terrified as I am!" Sasuke snapped, blurting out whatever was on his mind, "You! You've learned to let go of things. I haven't!" Sasuke's heart was pounding. 'No! Stop saying everything! Keep it quiet! SHUT… UP!' He didn't listen to himself. "Why! How…" Sasuke panted, furious at himself, he bit his lip, refusing to cry. He took a deep breath, "HOW DO YOU DO IT!" He hollered. He stood up and wiped the sweat off of his brow.

"Sasuke-kun…" Kakashi choked. "You think I'm not terrified?" He walked up to the boy and held his hand. "Listen…" He put the Chuunin's hand up to the left of his chest. The boy flinched. He felt an explosion of Kakashi's heartbeat going nonstop a mile a minute. He closed his eyes for a minute to discover Kakashi's heart was beating the same time as Sasuke's. "I'm absolutely terrified. I'm so scared I'm afraid my heart may stop!" He laughed. "Sasuke-kun… You're not alone…" He pulled Sasuke into a hug, a light hug. This time, he didn't resist.

"Is it safe to say it?" Sasuke cracked. He felt his and Kakashi's heart and breath going at the same slow pace.

"Safe?" Kakashi asked.

"Safe to say… I…" Sasuke blushed. There was no way his heart was strong enough to let him say it, as much as he could.

"Sasuke-kun…" Kakashi whispered leaning near the boy's ear. "I love you too." Sasuke smiled and pressed his face into Kakashi's chest. There was a comfortable silence between the two. Sasuke closed his eyes and relaxed. Until…

"Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei, class is st-" The silence was broken. Sasuke's eyes flew open and he pulled away from Kakashi. He stared at the figure just outside the washroom. (The washrooms I'm used to have opened doors but closed stalls and I think there's a pathway to the pissing fountains away from the door. So relax the person's not a perve.) The two gasped at whom was at the door.

"Sa…Sakura…" Sasuke stared at the jade eyes tainted with sorrow. "I…"

"I know…" Sakura's voice cracked. "I knew you couldn't… me…" some of her words were muffled, for her mouth was covered by her hands. "I'm…"

"Sakura-san…" Kakashi said slightly ashamed. 'It's okay! I accept it! It's okay! I accept it! It's okay! I accept it!' She repeated in her mind, her heart rate began to accelerate faster than that of Kakashi's or Sasuke's. She began to gasp, trying to keep herself from crying. "Woah! Sakura-san, daijobou? " Sakura was in tears and trembling. She leaned upon the door for support as her body took control of nothing. She uncontrollably cried quietly as she collapsed onto the ground gripping her heart in her hand so to speak. "Sakura!" Kakashi and Sasuke ran to Sakura's side.

"Oh… Sakura…" Sasuke trembled. "I'm…" He placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. He flinched as she shoved away from the cold touch.

+ Chapter 8 End -

AIIIE! Sakura! I'm so sorry!

Okay! Let me clear one thing up! I DON'T hate Sakura! I repeat I DON'T hate Sakura! In fact I think she's great! She's smart and follows her heart and knows how to use her head! She's admirable if you ask me! Aside the Sakura haters, I need your help! I need to find a way to make this better for Sakura without breaking Kakashi and Sasuke apart? No ending her life is NOT an option. I need to give her a softer landing aside death. I want everyone to be happy! So any suggestions?

Reviews please by the way!


	9. Chapter 9 One Secret after Another

Hah! I did all of this on my newly purchased Kakashi cover booklet! Holy crow you should have seen the many people trying to get at my book I just went "NUUU! Stay away! You'll ruin it if you touch it!" I was so paranoid I didn't even leave it for a second! I brought it up to my teacher's desks, in my mini-sack when running in gym, HELL it was hectic keeping it away from my friends! Ahem! Anyway!

I made this chapter a little bit longer than the others because I won't be able to update again until like the weekend or something. I made Sakura a little weird in this one but I still don't hate her! And now for the reviews!

Kokuryuuha: Yeah, it's taking me a while to think of a way to make her feel better. Um, as I explained in the last chapter, when you just simply turn too open the door (That is if it's opened then you look anyway) you'll instantly face the stalls once opened, and the door was opened so whether she knocked or not she'd see.

Yuki-Chan2: Point one, Hah! Angst is your enjoyment? How nice, ha! Point two, in this fanfiction she isn't homophobic, she's just crushed.

Chapter 9 One after another-

Sasuke stared at the glowing needle at the other end of the hallway. Someone he didn't know and could care less about was in there. He turned towards a smaller room, making him sink into his chair. Sakura was in there. There was no red needle, so she was just fine. He wrapped his two hands together to form one fist, placing his elbows on his knees. Sakura was a friend right? Someone however, he had ignored most of the time, receiving bombardments of compliments. This would constantly annoy him at how she was no different that the other girls. Now that this happened, the least that he could do was appreciate it.

"Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi walked up to the Chuunin. The teenager looked up. "Are you alright?" The boy nodded slightly. Kakashi smiled underneath the mask, and sat on the armrest and wrung and arm around Sasuke. "That's good to hear." The Jounin sighed. The fifteen-year-old pulled away from the touch. "Hmm?"

"This…" Sasuke muttered, still in his one fist position. "Isn't this what put Sakura into that state?" He didn't bother looking at Kakashi. Sakura didn't have SARS relax. She had hyperventilated through the excitement or heartbreak whatever you want to call it. He scoffed; flicking his head to one side, disposing of the bangs that got in his way. "Kusot… Kakashi, I feel like such a bastard." Kakashi stared.

"OI! Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke! I heard what happened to Sakura –chan! Is she alright?" Naruto ran toward the two. Noisy as usual. Kakashi could only sigh.

"Ah, Naruto, keep it down! Hospitals are for the ill not the sugar-high!" The Jounin groaned. Sasuke sighed.

"Oi, dobe, you're late!" Sasuke snapped, not looking at Kakashi or that of Naruto. He wasn't in the mood to sneer at anyone, not even at Naruto. Speak of the devil, Naruto in a fit of rage ran in the direction of Sasuke, falling on his face in the process. "Usuratonkachi…" Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

Pathetic.

"Anousa, anousa te ba yo!" Naruto yelled, still not lowering his voice. "Why aren't we seeing Sakura-chan!" His answer was a strike to the head by Kakashi. "OUCH!"

"I said keep it down, baka!" Kakashi scolded, Naruto rubbed the back of his head, slightly agitated. "Anyway, Sakura-san? I wasn't here when they reported her condition. Sasuke-kun was the one here the whole time. Sasuke-kun, please do the honors of explaining." The raven-haired teenager twitched.

"Honors?" Sasuke laughed bitterly. "I don't consider it like that…" He brought his head down, separating the fist, wrapping his newly formed hands over his head. "Sakura-chin… doesn't want to see me that's all…" The Chuunin shuddered, feeling sorry for himself and that of Sakura.

"Uh? Doshite Sasuke?" That definitely bugged him "Doshite ba yo Sasuke? I hate do admit it but Sakura-chan adores you! Is she afraid you'd be shamed of her fainting? Why did she collapse anyway? Probably a moron tried to scare-"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke snapped, glaring hard at the blond Chuunin. He knew it was his own fault, not needing accidental scolding by Naruto. He wasn't planning on including Kakashi n the blaming game. Pulling him down with him was a cruel act. "My…" He gritted his teeth. "Ku…sot…" He stood up and patted his way to the small room to where the troubled girl lay. He placed a hand on the door and froze; his heart was growing ever so weak. He could fight the toughest of ninja, even if it was a Jounin or a demon. He could do it all without hesitation. Of all things, he was afraid of apologizing. How many possibilities were there to Sakura's response? Annoying as she was, she was a good friend and that of a high spirited stubborn girl who really knew her stuff. He took a deep breath and swung the door open. He looked around the blank like room, with only a few towels, a sing, drawer and an area circulated by some kind of white shield. There, there was where she lay. Sasuke knew it, he couldn't see her, but she was there. Just waiting for him to break the rules and enter.

"Are you genjutsu? The real Sasuke would never enter." Sakura choked. She was still upset. Well that was just too obvious. "Sasuke-kun, it's you right?" No response, "It's too obvious."

Well, it was time to face the music anyway before it got any worse. "Sakura."

"Don't pass Sasuke-kun." She cracked right before he was about to take a step. He heard a few sniffles at the other end. He began to hear her whisper, "Shinobi must kill their emotions in any situation, Shinobi must kill their emotions in any situation, Shinobi…"

"Sakura… you…" Sasuke was silent for a moment or two and sighed. "I want to apolo-"

"STOP IT!" She snapped, her voice becoming thick with sorrow. "You… can't apologize for something in your heart Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered. She heard Sasuke take a step, "I told you to stay there! Don't come just yet, Sasuke-kun! I don't want you to see me like this…" The raven Chuunin obeyed and sat by a nearby stool.

"Please, Sakura… don't be upset." Sasuke's fists shook in his lap. "I…you want to know a little secret?" Now his voice shook. Was this some kind of compensation. Sakura continued hiccuping her sobs away, failing miserably. "I… used it… but… I don't know what it means… What's your definition… of love?" He laughed at his own question… "I feel so stupid asking it…" There was an awkward silence on Sasuke's part, slightly disappointed. "If you don't want to answer… I'll…"

"Irrelevant…" She managed to gasp. Sasuke's heart nearly stopped. What did she just say? "Love… makes us blind and we follow what we call our heart into hell." For a moment she fell over in self-derisive laughter. "Ah… thank you Sasuke-kun… for showing me the way to light. Otherwise I'd still be coming after you, but thanks to your temporary lover… I'm free…" Sasuke shifted uncomfortably in his chair. 'Yeah, I said temporary! He's going to get tired of you and toss you away…" The shield was slashed apart by Sasuke's bare hands.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Sasuke snapped, staring into the red eyes of the blossom woman. He stared and could make out the heavy heart that was behind the cruel words. "Sakura… you're…" He laughed ever so slightly. "Just like me?"

"What the heck are you talking about?" She whispered between nose blowing. Sasuke smiled, sitting on the mattress of Sakura's bed.

"You… put up a bitter front? So you make me think you're not crying. You're lucky you had this white shield thing…" Sakura frowned at the raven-haired Chuunin. He reached a hand to her face to wipe away a tear. She quickly pulled away, "Sakura, you're a good friend and a smart girl, I don't want to lose you." The girl huffed and hugged her legs close to her breasts. He blushed as he caught sight of under he skirt. He stared to stammer. "I hop we… c-can keep the… tie butt ACK! Between us… Even underwe—under these circumstances!" He held his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Sasuke…" The pinked haired Chuunin grumbled, "Get lost." Her voice began to vibrate.

"But…"

"Go away… I want to be alone…" She gasped, clearing out that she was about to cry again. "I have some things to think about." She gritted her teeth. "Go… away… now… I don't… want… you to… see me like this!" Her voice began to come high pitched. Sasuke was trembling. How could he do this? He turned to try and hug Sakura. Would this make it ease the pain? He reached his arms out wide. Sakura's eyes were red, and her face was flushed, tears raining down. Sasuke was so close. In panic she stuck her feet out and slammed it against his chest, close to striking the spleen. "GET! GET OUT!" She screamed, the dark clothed boy was caught off guard and was kicked all the way to the door with spit slightly coming out of his mouth. Sakura gasped at her own reaction. "SASUKE! GOMEN! GOMEN!" She jumped to the heap on the ground. The boy got up slowly, Sakura shedding tears by the liter. "I didn't mean to! I couldn't… I…" The boy got out with no words except these two.

"Good hit…" He moaned; she used too much chakra in the strike.

Waiting for him outside the room was none other than the one and only Kakashi. Sasuke closed the door behind him and limped his way to Kakashi.

"Where's the idiot?" Was his first question? His first question… Ridiculous… no one but the two were around.

"He went to the washroom screaming something about milk… I doubt he'll be back for a WH-" before the Jounin could ask what happened to Sasuke, his mask was pulled off. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Kakashi was surprised but leaned into it, putting his arms around the boy's waist. The pulled apart seconds after, gasping for air. "Uh… what was that for? Not that I didn't like it." Sasuke withdrew his hands and wrapped them around the other man's mid-stomach area.

"A place in your heart… that fills up… when there's no longer loneliness embedded in your heart." Sasuke breathed slowly, panting and biting his lower lip. "It's the time in your life, where sadness and emptiness has no meaning." Sasuke pressed into the Jounin's chest. "Why did I have to be the one to empty that spot in Sakura's heart? Why couldn't it have been stupid Naruto or something? Or no one for that matter!" Sasuke leaned into the Jounin's chest. "Why did I have to be the one to take her ray of hope? Why did she have to like me?" Sasuke grinned at himself… "Look at me, I feel like I'm boasti…" Kakashi couldn't possibly say anything to take this kind o pain away. He couldn't protect the one he loved from his own problem. Sasuke moaned, toppling over. Obviously; Kakashi caught the poor soul.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke held the boy by his waist and neck. "What's happening?"

"Nothing…" Sasuke whispered, and slightly laughed, "She just hit me… that's all." he sighed out and lost consciousness. Sakura did really hit hard.

"Sasuke…" He picked the boy up, and carried him and leaned against the wall. He put Sasuke between his own legs as he sat down, and let the boy lean in. He laughed as he heard Sasuke begin so lightly snore, barely audible. He looked so adorable when he was asleep. "Hmm… Kawaii little Sasuke…" He kissed Sasuke's neck gently, wrapping his arms around the boy's shoulders after putting his mask back on; looked at the door that muffled the loud sobs of the girl on the other side. "Sasuke… I really did it this time…" Kakashi sighed. "I knew our secret would be discovered eventually, I just didn't expect it so soon, and by Sakura…" Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed. "Sakura-san, it's up to you I suppose. To choose you own path, whether it's eternal darkness, or finding your light." He felt a liquid gently slide down his wrist and spread in his glove. "Hmm?" He could see where it came from, Sasuke. He was mumbling as tears followed without sobs.

"I believe… Sakura…I'm…sorry…" The Chuunin continued mumbling.

"So… you remember what love is now Sasuke-Kun." Kakashi laughed quietly. "You know what love?" He wiped the tears in Sasuke's eyes and began to stroke Sasuke's locks of smooth hair. "Thanks for reminding me…" Kakashi smiled; now he too was getting tired.

Long later -

Sasuke woke with a start, a cold sweat going over his forehead. It was dark and hard to see anything. He knew he wasn't home, and he knew he definitely wasn't alone.

The heard voices every which way. Most of those sounds around him were sighs. At least he adapted. He was sleeping on a bench around other benches, filled with people. There we go, he was in the waiting room of the hospital.

"What the… how did I?" He said to himself, followed by people shushing him. "Sorry!" Shushing continued. The Chuunin stood up to look at the clock. Two AM. "TWO AM?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Leave me alone or I'll make some real nose, pal!" He snapped. There was a rather uncomfortable silence. 'Okay, I'm in the hospital, in the waiting room at two in the morning. Information gathering was easy, now I need a reason why?' He rubbed the back of his head in confusion. "I remember getting booted out by Sakura… literally." He placed a hand against his torso, flinching at the new bruise forming. "Damn! She hits hard!" He took a step forward, but was stopped by hands wrapping around his shoulders. "Kakashi!" Sasuke gasped out, and it resulted in him getting yelled out for the last time. "Sorry!"

"Koi, where're you going?" Kakashi whispered against the boy's ear, tightening the grip he had on him. Sasuke leaned into the Jounin and shook his head no.

"Nowhere I guess." The Chuunin drew his hands back, wrapping his hands around the much older man's neck. "A little worried I suppose." He sighed heavily. "I suppose about earlier." The Jounin pulled off his mask, and lightly nipped the younger boy's neck, making him blush and fidget. The boy quietly whined. "Ah! Kakashi, please!" There was a thick silence and Kakashi broke it. "Hmm… please what? Do this?" He whispered, and continued nipping and tickling the boy's neck. The boy let go and tried to pull away; no use. "Hmm? You don't want that?" He purred seductively, causing the boy's face to go a deep crimson.

"Aah! Not here!" Sasuke giggled as he slid under. "I told you already!" He put a hand over the point Kakashi had toyed with. He gasped. It was faint, but he could feel a prick of liquid, enough to be a droplet. The boy's face went red again. He quickly grabbed the Jounin's hand and dragged him out of the area of the sleeping folk to a place where they couldn't be seen or heard.

"Privacy Sasuke-kun? Now that's just naughty." Kakashi teased, wrapping his arms about the Chuunin's hips, his chest pressed against the boy's back. He nuzzled against the boy's smooth neck.

"There, satisfy yourself." Sasuke strained not to laugh.

"Mmm? I'm not a pervert you know, I could have satisfied myself and you while we were outside." The Jounin whispered. Sasuke shook his head no. "Ooh? Why not?"

"Hmm, no you couldn't. I'D be making too much noise." Sasuke blushed. Kakashi laughed with his mouth closed. "Hurry up and satisfy our hormones or whatever. I want to go sleep with Sakura." Kakashi felt like falling over. The man stuttered, appalled. "Whoa—NO! Not that way! I want to go into Sakura's room and stay with her for the night like on a chair, not on her!" The boy blushed and laughed dryly. Kakashi, satisfied with his excuse, he continued playing around. "Ah!" Sasuke jumped. "You bit me!" The Chuunin didn't have a scolding voice, but that of a playful tone.

"Something the matter with that?" Kakashi purred, pinning the boy to the wall. Sasuke began to stammer and blush insanely. "Relax little Koi. You said to an extent, and your virginity is absolutely priceless." He leaned closer to the younger frame, making him blush further. "Besides… if you ask me… so is mine." Before the Chuunin could say anything, his lips had been sealed along with the secret. Lock and throw away the key.

Chapter 9 End -

Alright that was a mouth full! For starters I just want to clear something up with you people: I call Kakashi a current virgin because with all the information I gathered about him (Which is a lot. I love Kakashi) I figured with his kind of personality and lifestyle he could never have the time to have a sex life, let alone any other formerly very serious heart ached ninja. I just wanted to clear that up! Reviews please!


	10. Chapter 10 Lust for you

FINALLY! The curse of the block is broken! For an apology I made this extra long for all you readers! I'm so HAPPY!

Sorry, but I'm making this the final chapter. It's kind of crummy cause I just got out of writer's block rehab center.

SUMIMASEN!

Chapter 10 My Lust For You

The autumn leaves gently grazed the tips of the icing glazed grass, glimmering as the morning sun began to rise, reflecting the two figures in the partially iced lake, leaving small trails of liquid crimson, jade and amethyst from oil mildly sprinkled along the shoreline two or three nights ago. The scene only proved all the better that if nature were to be left to fix herself, it would do a marvelous job. Visitors were aloud to observe of course.

The young Chuunin's childish innocence of his sleeping self deteriorated into a sorrowful eye, gazing at the blurry beauty of Konoha's forestry. The boy frowned, "Why aren't we at Sakura's?" Were his morning mutters, which wasn't what the Jounin was looking for.

"Good morning to you too…" Kakashi smiled. However it wasn't as if anyone could see through the mask anyway. "She barricaded the door, I didn't want to disturb her if she went through that just to block us out. Sorry my little Minx." The Jounin wrapped his arms around the younger boy, who sat on his lap. There was no response. "Koi…" the silver haired Jounin began to feel bad. Apparently his lover has more of a conscience than he thought. "You know… it's up to her whether she lets this go by or starves herself to death and there's nothing we can do about it. You shown her your sincerest of apologies and I didn't work. You have noting to feel bad about."

"I… I know…" Sasuke shifted his body and leaned into Kakashi, feeling the warmth beyond the thick clothing they both wore. "Class is going to start soon isn't it?" Kakashi was as silent as the iced water. "Kakashi?"

"Meh, it's canceled for today. Tsunade threw a fit seeing as it seemed at least one person was getting hurt per day." The Jounin nipped at his lover's ear. "I still need to make up for that… and we have the whole day to ourselves…" Sasuke began to fidget and squirm too awkwardly to meet his taste. "Oh, Koi don't be so inward. Especially to me!" The man pleaded almost pathetically. The boy's raven eyes focused into that which belonged to Kakashi's crimson one. Just then he had realized Kakashi had nothing upon his face, and the moment for him to explore was engaging. This would be the second time he would get the chance to thoroughly observe the irresistible beauty that was lain before him. Had he been a fan-girl he would have done everything right there and then. But he's not… so there!

Kakashi was amused at the Chuunin's flabbergasted stare. He quietly laughed in his throat. Sasuke took a gulp as he brought his hands toward the Jounin's visual; he motioned away the sliver hair that shamelessly framed the looks of the elder but still young man. As soon as his hands moved away from the handful of hair it fell back into place. His attention had been drawn to the material of the remarkably smooth skin that he was fondling. The feature of this man's body, mind and heart was that of a god. It had to be. It couldn't be anything else. Kakashi seemed to be enjoying Sasuke's gentle touch. He was being as good as praised. After twenty-nine years, someone recognized Kakashi in a way no one ever had. It had been so long since someone even saw the magnificence of his face, let alone his spiritual beauty (Of course, I the fanfiction writer noticed it long before Sasuke! Ha! ). His hands traveled over Kakashi's forehead down to his breath taking lips, just as he did before he was about to kiss Kakashi days before. Before he could do anything to accompany his previous actions, Kakashi had grabbed Sasuke's waist and the back of his neck and kissed him. Sasuke's heart began to race again but also began to hurt, but let it happen anyway.

Every time he was in contact with Kakashi, no matter how many times it always felt like the first time. Uncomfortable but so mesmeric that he could not say no. Kakashi pulled him in so quickly and so vigorously the two fell to the ground. If you asked Kakashi it was all the better. If you asked Sasuke this was all the more uncomfortable, however…

The two released, gasping for air. Sasuke grinned as he leaned into Kakashi, clutching onto the fabric with his rather small hands. "I'm on top. As it should be." He laughed through his panting. He licked his lips that were beginning to chap. Kakashi cupped the boy's face with his hands, making their eyes lock.

"Let me." Kakashi pulled Sasuke forward and licked the younger boy's lips. "Be glad we're not the same height, or I'd make you on the bottom." Sasuke frowned a little.

"No you wouldn't."

"Yes I would."

"What if I didn't want to?"

"Then I'd beg you."

"What if I didn't say 'yes'?"

"You already did for future reference."

"No I didn't!"

"You just did."

Sasuke twitched. "This is getting us nowhere!" Kakashi was entertained by his lover's annoyance. He mused on this being that he could call his own. It was now his opportunity to look over this boy's features. His eyes looked, lingered, and hungrily studied the featured as his hands brought the boy back down to lay square on Kakashi's entire body. His raven hair tinged with a beautiful navy color from the light of the morning, his pale perfected skin, his rosy lips and dark eyes that looked as if it were to pierce every thing he stared at. Once someone looked into them they were hooked, brought into the lust for embracing the owner of the incapable beauty, then it hit him. "Kakashi…" Sasuke looked into those eyes that traveled here and there in a quick movement. He remembered an emptiness that had recently left him. The Jounin's lips came into a smile and his eyes gave the hint of longing. Before Sasuke knew it, he was embraced. "Kakashi…" He repeated.

"One of which I hadn't thought, my burden would retreat after you returned, to be granted the former gift of your beautiful smile each day was actually what I missed. After you left us to go to Orochimaru…" Kakashi was holding Sasuke tight, as if to never let go, to own, to possess, to keep…

To obsess…

"I missed you so much…" The elegance of time had proceeded throughout the ages and there they were. "Sasuke… Your face began to fade from my mind… that terror of forgetting it all…" All the more of his horrors of which he dared not speak. As emotional words came out of his mouth, his face remained stern; his lips dared not quiver. "I think… before you left… I had already fallen in love with you…" Kakashi laughed out of self derisive laughter. "Sasuke… I don't plan on losing you again… but…"

"And you won't…" Sasuke smiled, gingerly kissing the Jounin on the lips again. "You shouldn't obsess over something that's unlikely to happen." Kakashi flinched at the sentiment. Kakashi was about to turn it into a bicker when a finger was brought to his lips. "Ah-uh! Let's just believe what we want to hear for now." Kakashi reluctantly complied, and got a hard kiss on the lips as a prize.

"I don't deserve you…" Kakashi sighed, tightening the grip on Sasuke's waist, landing a kiss on his forehead.

"I know…" Sasuke smiled. The Jounin could only laugh, stroking the boy's hair as gently as if it were the wind. There was a comfortable silence for a long while, until Kakashi decided to break it.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Kakashi sang, sitting up, pulling Sasuke with him. Sasuke tilted his head to the side in confusion, oblivious as to what the hell Kakashi meant. He could only laugh at the adorable expression on his face. "What do you want to eat?" He rephrased. "I promised Tsunade I'd take care of you." The Jounin smiled. Sasuke shrugged and nodded in understanding. "Alright then! Where to eat? Kakashi chimed, pulling Sasuke to his feet.

'No idea, how about somewhere dobe doesn't eat?" Of course everyone knew where the Kyuubi liked to eat and only ate aside at home, Ichiraku ramen house! Kakashi laughed, far from oblivious as to Sasuke's genius knowledge.

"Alright! Whatever you say, I have an idea which might suit your suggestion." Kakashi pulled his mask and put his head-protector back on, grabbed Sasuke by the hand and they were off to god knows where.

Sasuke's House

"My house?" Sasuke mused, bewildered at Kakashi's suggestion. "Oh sure, dobe definitely won't be here, but I figured you were talking about going OUT." Kakashi could only laugh at the boy's oblivious status.

"Of course this isn't where we're eating, Koi." Kakashi chuckled, patting the boy on the head. "We're going out, I just want you to get dressed." Sasuke turned and stared. He wasn't naked, so why change? "I want you to look well… not so violent and ready for battle. Your shuriken are not meant for where we're going." The Jounin walked into Sasuke's room and Sasuke began to follow.

"Oi, Kakashi! What are you doing?" Sasuke stared at the ass poking out of the closet, dying to kick it. It doesn't matter who he is! No one touches his closet stuffs! "Don't go in there!" Nothing necessarily was in there but clothes. However, one of the attire had belonged to someone, which he despised and adored at the same time.

"Ah! Hora!" Kakashi came out of the massacre and held clothing of which was properly folded in his hands. The clothing was tainted in crimson and black, and some parts had the Uchiha clan mark lain upon it. Why did he have to choose that one?

"What am I supposed to do with it?" Sasuke said blankly, trying not to make an attempt to take it and burn it. His anger was building up inside of him; the formerly relaxed chaos began to enrage his very inconsistent being.

"The kimono…" Kakashi stated. "Wear it if you please."

"What if I don't please?" Sasuke muttered. He wasn't about to tell Kakashi it belonged to Itachi. The clothing was tossed onto his bed, and Kakashi began to move toward the young Chuunin. "What." Sasuke said coldly, back to his normal bratty self he was guessing. Kakashi could only smile as he picked the boy up. "Hey! What the hell are you doing Kakashi? Put me down!" Kakashi did as he was told, for he was tossed onto the bed. Kakashi followed the flying boy. "What are you DOING!" He emphasized the last word due to Kakashi lifting the boy's shirt off and kissing the boy's stomach. "No! Kakashi! Bad!" He screamed, as if to the sharp ears of a dog. Kakashi stared at the boy for a moment in disbelief. Sasuke couldn't handle it. "Oh alright! Good dog…" Sasuke looked away as he blushed. Kakashi got up and smiled. "Give me back my shirt."

"No can do, love." Kakashi smiled beneath the mask. He unfolded the clothing and brought them to Sasuke's still bony frame. "I'm putting this on you." He reached his hands toward Sasuke's pants, the boy backed away, shaking his head warningly. "Sasuke…" Kakashi grinned. "Are you going commando or something?" That hit the mark. Sasuke muttered things inaudible to Kakashi, he picked the kimono up and motioned Kakashi to leave so he could do it himself. "Oh, so you are?" His smile broadened. That just brought Sasuke up to his feet, standing on the bed.

"I AM NOT!" He screamed in fury of Kakashi's wild assumption. The Jounin gave him a look that didn't necessarily fit Sasuke's liking. "Oh no… no sir! I don't need to prove ANYTHING to you!" Kakashi knew exactly what to do.

"Hmm, I can see the headlines now… Uchiha Sasuke, bishounen of the millennia, brought to you by fan-girl oracle…" Oh no he wouldn't… yes he would… "Uchiha Sasuke, known for his body and mind, underneath the pants is nothing, bring your x-ray goggles ladies!" Sasuke stared; not believing that Kakashi would do that…wait… this is Kakashi we're talking about. The Chuunin sighed and walked toward the Jounin, jumping down, Kakashi had caught him by the waist. "This is why I love you so much." Kakashi pulled down his mask and kissed his lover. It was brief but sweet. The Jounin kneeled down and reached toward the boy's pants. Sasuke whimpered at hearing the quick zip! "Does that reaction say anything?" Sasuke shook his head no. "Hmm… we'll see about that…" It was obvious that Kakashi was excited to discover the worldwide fun of sex. Would he really do something like that?

Sasuke forgot whether he wore them or not. He hadn't changed since yesterday morning and Sakura's foot knocked a lot of memory out of him. What was two plus two again? Sasuke bit his lip as he began to feel the fabric fall, and a breeze of fresh air linger its way up his legs all the way to… anyway. He shut his eyes, not wanting to see Kakashi's expression.

"Ooh." He heard the Jounin purr. Shit… he forgot? His entire body was too numb for him to know. "Sasuke…" Kakashi's husky voice came closer to his ear, as hands full of warmth slithered around his exposed waist. That was it… Sasuke really forgot. How stupid was he? "Sasuke…" The Jounin repeated. "…Open your eyes…" He whispered, so darkly and seductively that a woman would fall into a pool of his lust. However, Sasuke wasn't a woman, so there. Sasuke's eyes opened but looked straight up, not willing to see what he didn't want to see but expected to see. Kakashi's hands slowly began to travel down toward the bottom of the boy's stomach, and traveled their way toward the hipbone.

"Kakashi…" Sasuke's body didn't resist, as much as he already knew it was wrong. "Please… Don't…" He pleaded, his knees began to feel weak as his mind began to twist within him. Too numb to even move, his voice became a quiet high-pitched whisper. "I don't want this…"

"Sasuke…" Kakashi purred. His hands had stopped going down and the warmth was gone, the hands had reached the boy's face and pulled it down. Sasuke stared blankly… dumbfounded and flabbergasted. He wasn't naked… He had his boxers on. "Sasuke… You win." Kakashi said, with a hint of disappointment in his voice, but none the less. He was still cheerful and husky. Sasuke's eye began to twitch. Frustrated, angry, flabbergasted, confused, annoyed, embarrassed, you name it. Sasuke was every emotion but cheerful.

"Kakashi…" Came a growl from his throat. "You… DAMN YOU!" Sasuke whirled around, anger all over his face. His fist behind him legs drawn back. This was a frontal fist attack, obvious to Kakashi. His right arm flew and Kakashi caught it, his second fist flew and he caught it. His foot flew…

And it hit his bells…

Kakashi was stiff and silent… Sasuke was silent but grinning… the world was silent and gusty. The Jounin's visible eye twitched as the impact cause HIM now to go numb… Not everywhere…

Just THERE…

"A… apparently… I saw that coming…" Kakashi twitched in the pain that was now kicking every nerve in his manhood. Technically only the assault could be predicted, but you know what he meant. Sasuke was still growling as his foot released.

"Don't make fun of me! You know how I feel about that!" Sasuke has a pained tone in his voice, as if about to cry. However, he was far from doing such a massacre of an example of tears. Kakashi gave a pained laugh and a groan following. Sasuke sighed; he leaned in to Kakashi's low forehead, seeing as Kakashi was bending down to clasp his hands around the struck area. Sasuke turned his back and stared at the silk kimono, bathed in the almost unnatural crimson. "Mou… Kakashi…" Sasuke clasped his hands around the rediscovered outfit. "Of course… You'll only… You know… when…" Kakashi had recovered quickly, however, still a little sore.

"Hmm?" Kakashi was only making this hard on him. That was stupid. "Nani?" Sasuke fidgeted with his soft clothing.

"… Even though… right now… I don't… I don't… will you…?" The Chuunin didn't dare turn around, but he could tell already that Kakashi got the drift. The Jounin could only laugh. "Will you…"

"Aa…" Kakashi wrapped his warm arms about the thin body, hands clasping the shoulders, gently stroking them. "I'll wait…Sasuke-kun… I'll wait…" Kakashi kissed the pale skin shown before him, where the neck met the shoulder. "No one will have you but me…" There was a comfortable silence as Sasuke leaned into Kakashi. That, which was already made clear, was made clear once again. Sasuke was Kakashi's, and Kakashi was Sasuke's. Two hearts had been slowly intertwined through absence and resentment. This is what they wanted… This is who they were… This is who they would forever be…

"Oi! Sasuke! About where we're going!" Kakashi chimed after the long loving silence. "We're going to a valentines festival!" Sasuke twitched… Excuse me? Sasuke had forgotten all about Valentines Day. The crisp morning had made him forget it was nearing the end of winter. Oh well… "Now get dressed, love! Or I'll get impatient and do it for you!" Kakashi was singing… holy freaking shit… Sasuke grabbed his clothing and ran into the restroom.

It took him five minutes and he quickly came out. Magnificent, was all he looked like. The black and crimson made him look like his brother, but it suits him just fine. So long as Kakashi wouldn't know, he figured he could forget for what little time left that he was to spend. The colors in his kimono had matched his eyes, skin and hair. Not to mention his personality.

"I'm ready…" Sasuke's voice faded for the completion of the sentence. He stared at Kakashi, who seemed to have changed as well. "Su… Sugoi…" Was all Sasuke could utter.

Kakashi was in a navy blue kimono, glimmering in the sunlight as if once again, he was facing the magnificence of a god. A scarf going around his neck, traveling up toward his mouth. Never had he seen such magnificence. The lighter blue along the shoulders created a pattern of flowers that furthermore accentuated his appearance. Sasuke could only stare at Kakashi. Kakashi could only smile at Sasuke.

"Sasuke…? Love? Ikuzou." Kakashi walked up to the Chuunin; eyes in bewilderment. He grabbed the boy's hand, and guided him out, to the source of celebrations. The heart of Konoha.

The heart of Konoha

The two had gone together. They were two male figures for the women to marvel at. Kakashi and Sasuke became the heartthrob of the entire time, girls ogling them at everything they did, down to swallowing the miso that they ate. It was disturbing… Sasuke was quiet for most of the time, Kakashi looking down at the young boy.

"Oi, Koi, daijobou?" Kakashi whispered, as they sat and watched a pathetic performance by Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji were trying to pull. "This is funny, why aren't you pointing and calling Naruto, 'dobe'?" Kakashi rubbed the boy's back in concern. Possible gas or a stomach ache?

"I am fine… I just… I'm here trying to enjoy myself when Sakura's still…"

"No she's not. She's right over there!" Kakashi pointed at a figure in the distance. It was small but he could see. Sasuke looked over, and he too saw a female with pink rosy hair and a white and pink Kimono. She was a beautiful sight of youth. He stared in bewilderment as he saw Sakura's hysterical laughter; holding her stomach. He twitched.

"That was fast…" Fast, but Sasuke was relieved. In seconds he gaped at the next thing the girl did. She was clinging to a now slightly scary looking Lee. Who was red in the face and looking like he was praying to God? He shrugged it off and he himself clung to Kakashi.

"Mou… Sasuke…" Kakashi put his hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy looked up and smiled. The Jounin reached into his Kimono and pulled something out. The flash of a magenta and crimson glitter went into his eyes. He pulled out a small box, tinted with a light crimson on the end, and covered in magenta. He shoved it into Sasuke's hands. It was a silky rugged surface, but it was still smooth. It read on the top, "To Whom I desire" In quite fancy penmanship. Who knew Kakashi could write kanji so well? Sasuke stared almost longingly at Kakashi.

"Oh… Kakashi… I didn't… I don't know what to…"

"Open it, Koi." Kakashi chimed. Sasuke nodded and did as he was told. He placed his thumb in the crack between the top and the bottom parts of the box, and his middle and index finger on the top. Slowly, he bent his wrist down and it clicked open. His eyes went wide when he saw what was in there.

The golden chain glimmered in his eyes as the sun went over his now boiling head. Small dozens of chains linked together so tightly it looked indestructible. At the end was a little nameplate, kanji already carved into it. Before he could begin to read Kakashi intertwined Sasuke's free hand with his. Sasuke stared at his lover for a moment, then began to read.

"While hand in hand, My heart beats with yours, Eternal lust for you, Body and soul, You are mine, I am yours. Do you accept darling? If so flip it." Sasuke froze for a second, thinking it over. He looked from Kakashi to the pendant and from the pendant to Kakashi. Of course he wanted Kakashi exactly how it stated. Sasuke took a deep breath and flipped it. It read… "A place in your heart that fills up when there's no longer loneliness embedded in your soul… Love, Kakashi…" Sasuke tilted his head up, now clutching the Jounin's hand.

"Happy Valentines Day…" Kakashi's lips curved into a smile. Before Sasuke could do anything, Tsunade's voice when all over Konoha.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" The microphone screamed. All of Konoha screamed along with pain ringing in their ears. "Oops, sorry!" Tsunade mused, laughing it off. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to present what I call the NEW annual dance for Konoha's Valentine Festival!" The directed men gulped. "YOU heard me! This punishment—I mean presentation is you all!" Tsunade was trying her best not to laugh her ass off. "Now move it you guys! Onto the stage! Naruto! You stay here!"

Sasuke and Kakashi looked at each other and shrugged. Sasuke put the box into his kimono. Hand still in hand, they walked up to the stage, followed by the other male Chuunin and Jounin.

The first few steps went smoothly for the most part. The audience was laughing, said Jounin and Genin were being publicly humiliated but that was okay! Naruto and Iruka had already fallen, and it was only so long until Lee through the excitement would too. However, THAT couple was doing just fine.

The song had ended quickly and them guys were having fits of a lifetime. Ready to kill Tsunade.

"Alright, I'm guessing more than these maroons know how to dance so…" Tsunade pressed the play button and set the microphone in front of the cassette player. The music thrummed throughout the heart of Konoha. "Have fun." Tsunade left the stage. The other men have left, all but Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Rumba?" Some how, Sasuke identified the music. God knows how.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi looked into the boy's eyes and smiled beneath the scarf. He reached into Sasuke's kimono and pulled out the box, opening it, he pulled out the necklace, and put it around his lover's neck. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, pulled his scarf down and pulled him into a kiss. The people along the front gawked at the sight. Remember that they were still on the stage. The kiss was broken due to the similar lust for air. The two panted, and stared at each other for a moment, then what better to break the silence than Kakashi saying, "Dance with me…"?

Owari

UWAAAAA! How did you people like it? Was it too cheesy? Sorry I made this the end but I was afraid I might get carried away. I was getting a little bit of a lust for rated R so I had to stop myself.

Thank you to all that supported me! My first fanfiction was a success!

Now that it's the end I have to disclaim!

Disclaim: All of the characters with names said in this story belong to that of Masashi Kishimoto, I do not own these characters nor do I have them in my deck of cards… Sob

Should I write a sequel to this? Cause I kinda had fun writing this! Review and tell me whacha think!


End file.
